My Light In The Dark
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: An Alternative to the season ending. As once again Emma Swan meddled and made it all about her - so here's a different ending, a what if - because that darkness clearly had Regina in mind on choosing its new host. So what if the saviour couldn't save her? What if instead of taking on the darkness herself, they saw the birth of a completely different Dark one.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Mal turned to see Regina hovering within the doorway, her hand on the frame as she looked back to where the blonde and Lily where sat. Both the brunette and the older woman faced her as the Maleficent nodded again, her face in the beginnings of exasperation.

"Yes, dear, as I've said twice now – we'll be fine." She turned her attention back to the TV, her brows furrowed slightly as she waited for the show to start.

"Lily's been telling me all about this and well… you have the recordy box. I think we're ok for the next few hours," She settled down still keeping her gaze on the screen.

"Though I can't imagine how one could 'Break a bad'" Her reply earned a snort from the younger woman as they turned to see her shake her head amused.

"No, Mom. It's called 'Breaking bad' there's no such thing as break a bad." The blonde frowned harder at their daughter's words, "Well in that sound reasoning, by all logic you can't commit to 'Breaking bad' when it's physically impossible to break bad… a window, yes… plates… a human body."

Lily slowly turned her head at that, a slightly freaked out look on her face causing the forgotten woman to roll her eyes, every night they put something on, if she hadn't of been so insistent of brooding the first year of her being here then they could have started her introduction to television a lot earlier and saved themselves this hassle now.

"Entertainment must have been scarce in the forest right?" The brunette asked, still with her wide eyed look as Mal glanced at her, "Oh, no – on the contrary, we had a lot of things to keep us pleasantly happy for a while didn't we darling."

A hand stopped her from carrying on as now the weirded expression changed into one of mild revulsion. "Don't tell me – I don't want to know." It looked like the blonde was about to protest but a look from stern brown eyes had her closing her mouth. Shrugging she went back to watching the Telly leaving the raven haired woman to gape at them both.

"…Every freaking time." She waved her hand and turned away as they looked at her, "Whatever – I'm off, have fun… though given Lily's choice in choosing's I'm changing that to good luck."

She was halfway down the hall when a pillow flung at the back of her head had her stopping, spinning on her heel she graced the younger woman with a pointed look, minding the glare she was getting in return.

"Something you needed?"

"I don't make fun of your idiotic shows… stop it with mine." Tilting her head slightly she gifted her with a baffled look before scoffing and nodding to the show that had now started.

"At least mine's educational, you can learn from it… what could you possible get from this? How to flood the local elementary population with kiddie crack and disposing of people with acid, dear we already know how to do that and it doesn't involve a bath."

When she continued to glare, Regina threw up her hands and turned back to the door. "Never mind – what do I know? Apparently I'm already halfway up with the daisies."

"Will you both shut up" Mal hissed as she reached for the remote and turned up the volume. Regina snorted as she picked up her bag. "Enjoy your night."

"You to dear, have fun with Robin."

"Pisshead,"

"Enjoy your Dr Pepper Lily,"

"Bite me." The other woman sucked in a breath as she opened the door; on closing it she poked her head back in and gave her one last smirk.

"Didn't that happen last week?" Before shutting it as another pillow was sent her way, she moved down the steps and hitched up her bag as she passed the cars in the drive. She glanced at her baby longingly. If only she wasn't drinking tonight.

Shaking her head she carried. Normally it wouldn't have bothered seeing as she could have just teleported herself home… But no, stupid Emma Swan had made that somewhat illegal also.

As a form of transport she had also counted it along with driving as things that are been banned if one was planning to indulge in alcohol. Why she was stupid enough to try it was something only an idiot could understand, but she supposed trial and error was really the only way to learn. In all sense she should have been glad it was the blonde and not herself that had learned that the hard way.

It was just dam inconvenient for nights like this. Bu then again she did have Hood to bring her back if things went sideways… or she did.

On arriving at the rabbit whole she took a deep breath and pushed on the door, in normal cases she would never have in a million years graced a place like this but seeing as she had acquired a 'Bro' of sorts… she had to ask Henry what that meant. But seeing as she and Robin had become firm friends fast, she had been here quite often.

Looking around she saw the man himself sitting at the bar already, drink in hand as she made her way over and dropped her bag so suddenly next to him and chuckled when he nearly lost his grip on the glass. Turning he frowned only for it to vanish as she sat next to him.

"Are you really that hard of company you had to start without me?" The outdoorsman gave her a wide smile and shook his head.

"Funny,"

"Hmm, no… it doesn't get funny until at least seven shots in, speaking off." She glanced down pointedly at his beer bottle. It was quiet for a moment until he shifted.

"Oh, so sorry – what is milady having." She gifted him a pleased smile before swivelling in her chair. "Hmmm – let's start easy first, whatever you're having."

"One Budweiser coming up,"

"So wait – he climbed the tree thinking what?" She turned to him, second beer finished as he smiled and took a drink of his before replying. "He fancied himself a Raccoon and so climbed the tree, he got quite far up to only to remember he doesn't like heights and dropped like a branch."

She placed the bottle down on the side trying to keep what she had in her mouth. Out of all the stories he told her, Will's ones never failed to make her laugh the most. As he laughed along with her taking another swig of his beer, the night was steadily creeping along. With more people entering the club, it would soon be time for them to leave.

But not to go home, it was still too early for that. On making the forest their home – the merry men had banded together and built a sort of men's clubhouse. It was situated in the middle of the woods with only few select memberships. Seeing as Tinkerbell had screwed them both over with the fairy dust that had led to each other being so call 'Soul mates'.

What the oblivious little dust bug didn't know was that Regina was already in a very serious relationship with a very temperamental and extremely jealous Dragon, who would no sooner have burnt the outlaw where he stood, then burn everyone else around them just to avoid witnesses.

Robin had also been happily married to Marian at the time. But she saw no harm in going in and saying hello - that was the start of a brilliant friendship, one which lasted all the way over in between the stupid curses up until that very moment.

"Marian sends her regards by the way." Once it was established that Regina was in no way attracted to Robin. The other woman had calmed down and had tentatively formed a friendship with the famed sorceress, even going as far as knitting together… something that she found completely boring and ended up most of the time throwing sharp pointy sticks around the encampment instead.

"How is she faring? I hear the rally is picking up great support in the mid-west."

The problem with having a strong willed wife like the formerly maid of Locksley, was that she was all for pro feminism. Don't get her wrong Regina liked a world where women stuck up for each other and all that jazz… it was just when they decided to march through streets and braid each other's hair that was when things turned real.

"She's good… yeah, her and Timone.

"Simone."

"Right… well anyway campaigns going good. Apparently they've been annoying 'The men' of Washington so that's something to celebrate according to them."

Frowning she could do nothing but nod sagely and drink her beer. Who'd of thought when she finally worked out what the internet was that Maid Marian would divorce Robin and shack up with a lesbian whose idea of sticking it to the misogynists of the world was by not shaving or wearing nice clothes.

If the woman hadn't of come from a realm that already housed people who looked like homeless ewoks then she would have felt sorry for her, as it was she was certain that the former outlaw felt right at home and continued to go about life with her bro – who now needed a wingman.

He picked her over Will, resulting in the other man sulking somewhere in a bush. The thought made her smile.

"So how is the lovely Maleficent these days?" He turned and watched as Regina smiled at the thought of the blonde who was still probably at home being baffled by that stupid show as she nodded.

"She's good."

"Lily,"

"A pain in my ass, but what's new." He laughed. "Roland?"

He smiled at the image of the small boy tucked up in his bed and nodded. "He's excellent. Taken to school fine well… really enjoying History,"

"Well I'm glad to know the budget I assign is actually going on competent teachers. Tax dollars well spent."

Soon after they decided to leave and head to the treehouse. Before anyone could stop him Roland had declared it be called that and not to crush his little hopes of actually having a treehouse, none of them had said what it truly was and so the name has stuck. Gathering their things Regina got the bill.

Was only fair seeing as she would be drinking back what she paid once they got to the other little hideout and left the ever crowded club, the night air was cool as they walked down the streets, she glanced around and it might have taken a long time – was pissed to hell when she woke up in a strange land she had no idea what was what.

Taken years to learn things and all of that without the blonde and Lily, they had decided to go and visit the other Dragons in the North while she stayed in the castle. She had not been feeling too well and so had declined the invite… it was the worst thing she ever could have done as she woke up to see the massive black cloud outside and then nothing.

When the curse was finally broke she was enraged at the Imp, twenty eight long years she had without either of her family and though she had not known it – once she retained her memories it had hurt like hell. It was only by way of Emma and Ruby – who strangely had become one of her good friends during their time in the town.

If it weren't for them there would have been a massive hole right where the Imps shop would have been as she would have fire-balled it and him out of existence. A lot of people were unhappy with him and many mass mob later – he was still there… having the power of the darkness behind him helped keep him alive and not beaten like a piñata as she had hoped.

It was only by way of constant threats to his worldly possessions and one or two to his person that he finally gave in, on giving her that hat he had taken from the portal jumper; it took a combination of his and her magic to get it working again. Once safe in her back yard she enacted the portal and made the journey back home.

What she found on the other side was nothing short of a disaster. The curse it seemed had wrecked everything in its path – once thick forests now reduced to skinny tress with claw like branches that made what was something wonderful to behold, eerie and foreboding to all. It took little time to change into her other form as soon a huge white Dragon stood in the place of her human body.

Reaching the fortress wasn't all difficult. It stood as impressive and oddly welcoming as the day she set foot in it all those decades ago, it brought about a sense of nostalgia that nearly had her crying, her heart ached for the pair and she just hoped that they hadn't left. Reaching the doors she made her way inside the large entrance.

It felt so cold… so quiet and bare. She made her way from room to room in hopes of finding either of them, but it soon became apparent as she made her way to their chambers and sat on what was once their bed. They weren't here… and it looked like they hadn't for some time.

Once again she had lost them and so she let loose what she had been holding inside. On finding one of the blonde gowns she had fallen into their bed, shivering at how cold it was and cried… she had never cried as much as she had in that room – and she had wept a lot on gaining back what she had lost once the curse broke.

Here she was – one step closer and yet still came up empty. The place felt hollow and unused in months… a bit like her heart really and so closing her eyes she kept the material close to her as she fell into a fretful sleep, waking the next day it took her a few minutes to realize where she was, before seeing the chambers they used to share and it dawning that it wasn't a dream she had.

After changing into some old clothes she rooted out. It was off around the castle, she made her way from room to room trying to imagine the pair as they sat in the chairs... by the fire… at the table.

Where were they? Closing her eyes she knew it would do nothing for her to dwell and so carried on her journey. Coming to the entrance she was shocked at the loud rumbling sound that rang out before realizing that it was her stomach. It only just occurred to her how hungry she was and so decided to go hunting.

Flying low over the trees felt liberating – this she couldn't have in the other realm, they would all be far too scared. Yes they knew her to be a Dragon but for safety's sake they had asked her nicely not to change. She scoffed, what did they think she was going to do? Go and sit on a couple of cars when the mood struck her? Rub up against the clock tower just because she could?

Morons

It took a while – for whatever reason finding anything - from a cow to even a chicken was hard, she figured it must have had something to do with the curse, she wasn't sure what but that was her best bet. In the end she didn't come across any cattle but what she did find was a force field.

It was directly above where she was flying, if she hadn't of pulled up then would have crashed right into the thing. She hovered slightly trying to work out its parameters; how far did the thing extend… was it powerful enough to keep her from flying through and what might happen if she did.

Also who could have caused it? After deciding it was worth better look on ground she dived down as smoke entwined over her body and soon she was back on two legs just outside the fields reach. She extended her hand curiously and drew it downwards before pulling back.

Well it wasn't stopping her from entering. She wasn't sure if that included her other form as it seemed a little malevolent so mused that it was designed to keep people safe and predators out, Dragons included. She took a breath and stepped forwards passing through the charm and feeling her whole body tingle as she did.

Wondering why that was but ultimately not stopping. She carried on her way, walking until the sounds of footsteps had her stopping, horse steps to be precise and so waited until they got louder as two people rounded the large bushes. They spied each other and she was vaguely amused to see one drawing her sword.

"Who are you?"

She didn't reply to her question. Her gaze focused on the man as he stood tall an impassively staring at her, the woman with the sword stepped closer still keeping her blade up.

"Who are you?"

Finally looking at her Regina spoke "What happened here?"

Both shuffled at her own question, before the woman looked at him. They said nothing as a silent conversation passed between them and she turned back to her.

"What do you mean?" Regina scoffed and looked around. "I know the curse struck, and by all accounts this place should look like the rest of the barren wasteland out there. But it doesn't, why?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as she lifted her sword higher and moved within striking distance. "You have magic?"

Wondering why they seemed too jumpy but wanting to know answers, she nodded. She would humour them for a while before she decided to do anything.

"Yes but I'm sure you can't be all that against it." She reaffixed her grip on the blade. "What makes you so sure?"

Regina smiled. "You have a force field protecting you, though if it had been me I would have made it better." None of them spoke. They kept their eyes on her before finally she stepped back and placed her sword in its scabbard.

"We have it to keep out the likes of Ogres and other beasts that have taken over." Regina nodded. That seemed logical but really whoever did it made a shoddy job as she looked around.

"So, is this person around? I would like to have words if that's alright." Once more they glanced at her as she waited. "If it helps, my name is Regina."

It didn't, as she still waited. Until at last the man nodded as the woman stepped out of the way "This way." She gave her a small tilt of her head, not much as she was still annoyed as they started the walk back.

"I'm Mulan, by the way. " She nodded to the man at their side "This is Lancelot."

She greeted them both silently but took to looking around. The shield did the basics, preserving the land and trees. But as she said it hasn't stopped her from walking right through… maybe whoever cast it didn't think there anymore magic users around and so only set it for the animals.

Either way she would know soon enough as up in the distance she could see a small settlement, as they got closer they were greeted by a few of the children playing as she noted the people now staring at the returnees and their newcomer. She glanced around the small camps they seemed to have set up for themselves.

Even though the forest wasn't as well advanced as what the land without magic was… something at first she found boggling, but even without all its technology and lights and whatnot… this seemed well…

Primitive

The whole place reeked of dystopia and she wondered for the first time – not for the people it had affected in other land. But the ones it had affected in this. She was just looking around, ignoring everyone who was staring when she heard a familiar voice.

Well she said that – the last she had heard of this person was years ago… scratch that centuries. Turning, her disbelieving eyes fell on the one person and the last she had ever suspected of ever landing in the forest.

"Zelena?"

The red haired witch stood just a few feet in front of her, eyes wide with her own astonishment as she took in the sister she hadn't seen in near enough a millennia as blue eyes scanned her appearance.

"You look… "

They didn't say anything after that. Mulan and Lancelot who had been waiting looked on in shock as their quasi leader and the newcomer all but ran over to each other and held the other tightly in a hug that looked more than just simply two old friends.

"How are you here?"

The older woman asked on pulling back, still keeping her arms around the raven haired woman she gazed at her as Regina's smile fell lightly. Zelena glanced around, there were far too many people looking at them now and as much as she had taken a somewhat liking to them. She still valued her privacy.

Now more so with her sister here and so dragged her to the very top of the small hill where she had set up her own home of sorts. Once they were inside and she had pushed the traveller into the nearest seat, she turned around and took the one next to her.

There she listened to the other woman explain how she had been caught up in the curse that Rumple had set off – how she had stayed behind letting the others go and that was when it struck them all and the next thing she knew was that she was a realm away from those she loved.

Zelena listened with rapt attention. It hadn't gone unnoticed the way her fist clenched on mentioning the name but it soon vanished when she asked about who the 'Others' were.

Regina laughed at her shock at being told about how she had found her true love in the old realm she used to live in, at how it was with the Mistress of all evil of all people, and how they now had a daughter. The red head broke out into a wide grin.

"I have a niece?"

Smiling happily she delighted in telling her sister all about them. But it soon became a sombre moment when she realized that she still hadn't found them. Something the other witch noticed and leaned over, taking her hand.

"They didn't go with you, did they?" She stared into blue eyes that seemed to glitter slightly with understanding as she shook her head, eyes filling with unshed tears. She's soon engulfed in a hug as Zelena moves over and sits with her – arms around her body Regina can do nothing but cry.

It was maddening – the first person to offer her a gesture of affection and she's crying enough tears to replenish a river. A hand runs through her hair as the older woman soothes her tears; another crazy thought was that the woman holding was meant to be insane yet here she was being the rational one.

"What happened to you?" It wasn't insulting but curious as she finally lifts her head. The other woman stares at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well the last thing I heard was that you had gone all out nuts in Oz, you had taken over from the wizard and had kicked out all those who opposed you."

She waits for the answer, noting the slight pinch on her back as Zelena's lips thinned dangerously. "Where did you hear that?"

"In the North… when…" She stops as their eyes meet. "Go on,"

"When I happened upon Glinda," She was starting to wonder if it's possible for one to lose circulation in their back as the way her sister was gripping it was testing that, it was silent as she waits for her to speak all the while wondering if she had said something wrong and that the red head was one step away from blowing.

"I suppose," She began just when Regina was silently planning her escape from the tent. "That what she said had some truth to it, but the insufferable witch didn't know the whole story. She just took what she did from the dam bastard said as the truth and decided to try and stop me."

"What were you doing?"

"Trying to prove the man was a fraud, that he wasn't the great and powerful wizard they thought he was… that he had them all fooled."

"So what happened?" Zelena sighed and shook her head. "Well I tried, not just because I wanted to take his throne like he said. But for the fact that he had turned the land against me, told them all I was a power hungry witch who wanted nothing more than their destruction."

Regina listened as her sister got more emotional with each word she spoke. She couldn't bring herself to say that she knew her sister all that well as she didn't… neither of them had really gotten to know the other when they had gone back to their homes. But from what she had spent with her, she could see that Zelena wasn't at all like what this Walsh had been saying.

Yes the red head was passionate; yes she was intense in all that she did. But only because of the upbringing she had, in retrospect she too could have fallen off the rails a little and be painted as the villain like her sister had, hell she lived all her life surrounded by predators far worse than whatever the likes of Oz could ever have held.

But she hadn't, and she felt sad for the other woman. It wasn't so much as she was bad, far from it – it was how she went about doing the things she did, having both sets of parents with only one actually invested in the wellbeing of their child couldn't have been the most productive of childhoods, and then have that parent die leaving you with the one who could barely give a shit.

Yeah she could see how the woman was a little anti-social.

But it wasn't fair to have this man vilianize her like he had, to turn everyone against her as if growing up with everyone already fearing her wasn't bad enough. It was like they were just waiting for the chance and he had come along to make it real. It was times like this she was glad she grew up practically a recluse.

Seeing how he had twisted the community to loathe and fear her, she saw no other choice. It didn't help that her once sisters, the ones who had been so welcoming had turned on her as well. They had thwarted her at every turn and the more she saw his gloating face the angrier she got.

It didn't help that the last straw came when she and Glinda met one night, it wasn't anger or even hate she saw from the good witch but disappointment. It stung; the one person she had held above all was staring at her like a stranger who was on their last rites.

That was when she knew that she couldn't kill her, but she could and had sent her away. It hadn't actually occurred to her whereabouts the other woman went, so she was shocked to hear she had ended up in her sister's realm.

"Did you meet her?" Regina nodded.

"And did she… she did say anything about me?" She asked curious and a little fearful of the answer, she had never hated the white witch – she was just so infuriated that she of all people had been duped by him. She had to make her see sense and the only way to send her to another place where he couldn't poison her with his lies.

"She… somehow, seemed to know we were related. Don't ask me how I never said a word… but if she had said anything about you, it wasn't bad."

Blue eyes narrowed at her words. "What do you mean?"

Tilting her head the raven haired woman tried to phrase her sentence right. "I mean we did spend time together, the poor woman was all on her own. I brought her back to my house and after she got over the initial fright of seeing so many Dragons in once place, and knowing they weren't going to eat her, she opened up."

"And,"

"After a little while she did mention a person back in Oz, one who was very close to her and that she had been so happy that she could call her a best friend and sister… that she was saddened at how things had taken a turn for the worse and how she had… not fallen so much, more just lost her way… that she knew she would see the actions of her behaviour and see sense once more."

Zelena was quiet when she finished speaking. It was heavy within the tent and though she hadn't known either of them for that long, she did know both women meant a great deal to each other. Looking at the red head that seemed to have gotten lost in memories of old she kept silent until finally the older woman looked to her lap for a moment before swallowing heavily.

"So… she wasn't angry?" She watched the other woman shake her head.

"No, merely a little sorrowful if not regretful… though very optimistic at the end that all would better at the end."

"Really?" Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh yes… so much so that she reminded me of the dam fairies'" Zelena cocked her head in confusion.

"The… Who?"

She sat and listened to all that had been brought along in the curse that her sister had also been a part of, the idiots who saw life like a Disney cartoon. Ever perpetual rose glasses and lots of rainbows and bunnies."

It had the other woman laughing as she saw the disgusted look Regina wore as she spoke of them. "They made me want to gag on my own ash, have never met more blissfully ignorant people in my life… I tend to keep away from them for fear of accidentally sending them over the town line… a life where they didn't know who they were would be good for the limited peace of mind. Yes I mean we might have already had that for twenty eight years once before, but you can never have too much of a good thing I say."

The older woman laughed at her grumblings as she passed over the wine. It wasn't a very common thing with the drink being a rare commodity, but she figured it was a special occasion and so got it out just the once as they talked more – reacquainting themselves once again.

"So how did you get back here? If that place has no magic," She asked bringing the cup to her lips and looking at her from over the rim.

"Actually it was the Imp," She noted again grip on her cup tighten again and wondered what her issue with the glittery bastard was. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Yes, he wasn't forthcoming originally, refused to help or even be the least bit sorry for what he had done." Zelena was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"So how did you get him to help. "Picking up her own cup, Regina gave her a small smirk. "Casual threats to firebomb his little shop everyday tends to make one rethink their choices – that and I promised to bury his wife somewhere that not even his nose would be able to sniff out."

"Brave words," The dark haired woman shrugged and put her cup down. "Hmm – he knows I'm serious, been so for the last twenty eight years and he's not going to want have a pissed off Dragon on his back when he walks down the street is he."

Zelena said nothing but the amused smile had Regina carrying on her tale. "He gave me use of the portal jumper's hat. How he got it I don't know as they're said to guard their treasure with their lives…"

The older woman nodded and glanced around as if trying to look for the item in question. "But you don't have it anymore."

"True,"

"So how do you plan on getting back? Unless you are planning to stay once you found them." Leaning in her seat she sucked in a breath, it was true that she had come to love the simplistic way the forest worked. The way every one kept to themselves suited her just fine, save the one or two fools who tried to prove their bravery that she did get pissed at.

The rest of their time was spent back in the North. She smiled at how in awe Lily was at first to see so many like her Mommy and Mom ambling around, even more so when a few had ran up to her Mommy and hugged her, they hadn't told the younger girl of Regina's role within the colonies as they were waiting until she was a little older.

Those times were what she had come to treasure, the times when all her family had come together, but she couldn't deny that she had found a certain application for the new realm. With and at first scary… everything, but once she worked out what was what – she had come to enjoy the aspects of a land without magic.

To say they did it all without the use of what was to her a simple and everyday habit, she had to give them credit – they had come a long way, but what would happen once she found them again? She had to consider them and if they wanted to stay here then she would gladly leave the other realm behind.

"…I'll wait and see what we decide when I find them, before making any choice about the future." Zelena nodded her head at the diplomatic response but still was confused.

"So how do you plan on going back if you do… go that is, you don't have the hat anymore." She watched the other woman sit back and reach under her shirt for something, pulling out a long chain and letting the end dangle.

"He might like to think himself crafty, but he really is so very careless when it comes to hiding his best possessions." They took in the sight of the tiny bean she was holding as the red head arched an eyebrow, impressed at her stolen loot.

"Does he know?" Shrugging she placed it back under her shirt where it settled between her breasts "He will when we return."

"If"

"If"

They stayed as they were in the tent talking, passing the time until a small boy arrived to tell them that dinner was being served. Zelena thanked him and stood, holding her hand out as Regina took it was pulled to her feet. They were just on their way out when a few screams had the red head groaning.

"Not again."

Regina looked around in befuddlement before hearing the small noise. "What's happening?" She turned to see the other witch shake her head darkly before hurrying down the hill. Regina watched her go before running after her, when she caught up Lancelot was already at her side talking.

"Which."

"Dragons," That caught her attention as she stared at them both. "How many,"

"Two… it's the same ones."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Always the same" Still not understanding the situation, Regina wasn't going to be ignored any longer.

"Someone tell me what's going on please." At that both turned to her, it was Lance that spoke as he explained the issue that had them all harried.

"It started at least three month's into the curse's destruction. When Zelena had helped keep this part safe with her magic, we started getting attacked by all sorts of beats that had slowly been taking over since the most of the population was carried away. Wolves… Ogre's … trolls and then finally Dragons."

She listened with rapt intent as he spoke. "At first we thought it only one… it was hanging around, why we did not know and we tried scaring it off as it didn't seem to do anything other than lurk… but then the other came, this one far bigger and a lot more hostile. It tried to attack us and almost succeeded, it was then Zelena strengthened the shield."

"So what… they just watch?" He nodded. "It's all they can do, if they tried getting through the spell would electrocute them." She turned to her sister.

"Is that true?" She nodded slowly, "It was only to keep out the others land walking beasts, but then they kept coming back and then I had to change it for them as well."

In her defence she did look apologetic. Evidently the small factor of Regina's alter ego was the reason why she had changed back to human form. She must have felt the spell and knew it was a deadly.

"Do you know why they attack?" The knight shrugged. "No – it's a different times really, the most often is when the animals are on show."

She held up her hand. "I'm sorry, animals?"

He nodded. "We've had to keep a large supply of livestock – cattle, sheep, pigs… anything we could find and brought it back to this side of the shield."

That would explain her lack of finding anything on leaving the fortress. Crossing her arms she lifted her head as she thought about the situation at hand.

"As it ever occurred to you they might be hungry?" Silence followed her statement as she looked from one to the other, "Really?"

Zelena said nothing; she hadn't really interacted with them. Merely kept the spells up needed to keep them out, she gave the other woman a small sheepish grin as Lance rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"With all the others that have attacked us personally, it hadn't crossed our minds to be honest with you, my lady. We just assumed…"

"Just because those rock body's that you call trolls, and the not at all intelligent Ogres seem to have developed a craving for the taste of people, does not necessarily mean that all of them are the same."

He stayed silent as he nodded. Pulling his lips in he seemed to muse on her words. "With them being the far more dangerous creatures, it was easy for us to group them in with the rest. Keeping them out was our main priority… everything else seemed to slip our minds."

She nodded. Understandable given the amount of people that had sought refuse behind the line, she glanced down to the small group that had gathered to help try ward of the latest attack made by the reptiles as she turned back to them.

"You said you kept livestock." He nodded. "How much," He looked a little flummoxed at her odd question but tried his best to think. "We've been careful not to consume more than we had… we had to cultivate, but given the years we've been here I would say… around half the thousandth mark for chickens, at least three hundred sheep with more being born and at least several hundred cows."

That she wasn't expecting as she took in his answer. "…Alright, ok… so a lot. Do you keep them…where?"

"There are fields just over the ridge at the back. They graze and rest there"

"So out on show pretty much, he nodded. "Pretty much" She was wondering if he was even starting to get the notion of just why they kept attacking.

"Oh…"

She smiled when it finally hit the red head at her side. Turning to look she smiled knowingly at the look of realization that crossed her sisters face.

"What."

"Oh course that's why they would be attacking," It was the knights turn to be confused as he looked between bot sister witches,"

"What."

"You've said it yourself good knight. You have the animals out in plain sight. You have a force field protecting you from any beasts entering or flying through."

He nodded at her words. She let out a small noise of displeasure at his lack of understanding so carried on. "Well think about it, you're an animal whose survived a dark curse that had taken practically all form of life from the place you lived… but there are some that still remain and so have gathered up what form of food they could find, given how sparse it was to begin with, and not only have managed to double near triple its numbers but also have it out in the open where it's easy to get to."

Both women stared at him as Zelena smiled when it looked like he was starting to get it. "To find that trying to swoop down for said food, only they can't due to the unseen barrier blocking them… both annoying and teasing wouldn't you say?"

The penny finally dropped as he realized just where it was she was heading with the conclusion. "They want the livestock."

"There we are… good boy."

He looked at them ignoring her slight insult. "So what do we do?" Zelena turned to the smaller woman who seemed to have figured out their biggest problem in the short space of half an hour, thanking silently that she could understand the mind-set of the dangerous animals. She was silent for a few minutes seemingly thinking, before finally she turned to him.

"How many do you have living here?"

He arched his brows at the loaded question. They hadn't really counted before… well they had but it was quite the while since any new people came through save for her today, so they hadn't bothered.

"The last time anyone checked…hang on" He turned and shouted down to Mulan, who heard him calling and came over to them.

"Yes,"

"Can you remember how many people altogether live here?" The exotic woman was silent as she stared at him – they looked at one another as if trying to outdo each other in the eye contact before she blinked and nodded.

"As of now… just over thirteen hundred." Regina let out a low whistle. "Really,"

Mulan nodded. "Give or take a season or two. But that is the number we last knew." She watched as the other woman nodded and bit her lip.

"Thank you," She nodded her head lightly and turned, making her way back to the bottom as Lance took back his place. "May I ask why you wish to know."

Holding up her hand she paused a little longer, thinking as they waited. Finally she let her hand drop and nodded. "Because… the only and really – best way you have of ridding yourselves of these Dragons is to give them a cow or two."

"An offering," She nodded.

"Every week," He coughed at her response. Zelena glanced from one to the other, "Are you sure we can afford that?"

Regina shrugged. "It's the only way. I mean you could replace the second cow with sheep but that would mean more… perhaps three or four, or if chickens – at least double digits."

The knight exhaled heavily at her advice. Of course it sounded logical now he knew the reason they hung around. But could they really give up so many animals. From her words it sounded like they had no choice, if it was his decision then he would do it to ensure their safety, but it wasn't just his alone… the rest had to have their say.

"They won't like it you know." Both turned to him and saw his straight laced face. "The choice… I know it might be the best way but there will be a lot of reluctance.

"Well then you'll just have to tell them that if they wish to keep panicking every time they see them flying overhead then by all means – let them horde their little sheep. But won't make them go away, if anything it will only enrage them more."

He sighed at her words but nodded. Turning to Zelena who by all accounts was their leader, he waited for her answer as she shrugged and nodded.

"I trust you; do what you need to do." The knight nodded and made his way following after the other woman who was standing at the bottom. Once he was out of earshot the red head turned to her sister.

"Is that number a made up one or based on actual facts… because."

"Because that's how much I used to eat? Oh yes, but I can't say for the rest – in fact I want to ask you something." She waited as Zelena nodded.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Regina turned to see the older woman as she dithered at the edge of the trees. On Lance telling the rest of the community about the alternative to fighting the results were as he predicted, there was a backlash of people not happy at all with having to give over their food. In the end it only stopped from escalating when Zelena let off a few sparks that hit the ground between then crowd and the ones speaking.

"I know that it's not the most pleasing of choices. And yes it might cause some restrictions along the way, but can you really say that if it gets rid of them it wouldn't be for the better? That we don't have to fear for the ones that go over the line… we have enough from the wolves and the rest out there… if we can get rid of our biggest threat then I say it's a price worth paying."

No one spoke once she finished. It was sound reasoning and as much as they didn't like it, clear on their faces – they had no choice really because in the end Zelena had given the go ahead to take the amount Regina had said – not the second cow and mixing it up a little with the sheep and chickens.

Instructing them to be left in the small patch near the shield, she had followed her sister to the edge where the next part of the plan and her request came into play, she hadn't told the two warriors about what they planned to do with the livestock as it resulted in both of them going over the line.

"Yes I'm positive… in fact I really could be kicking myself for not seeing it sooner." Regina replied taking the forest around her with cautious eyes, it had only occurred to her at the very end but as she learned more about the problem they faced, she was certain that it was her family.

That Mal and Lily had come back. He stated that there were two Dragons and she should have really been more careful to detail. Dragons, apart from them, never ventured into the forest not with all the people who fancied themselves eternal glory and went after beats of great stature. She had told them not to leave the North and was so very careful during her times in the forest come the seasons she had made compromises on.

She turned back to the older woman who she had made come with her as back up. She might have been strong in whatever form but it never hurt to have that little extra as she nodded to the other woman as she let go of the cow and sheep she had been keeping at her side, the chickens in cages behind her.

She waited until the moved carefully into the middle, as if sensing the danger and was all for bolting. She lifted her hand as they froze in place and soon the smoke that had been slowly lifting from the ground, swept up and surrounded her, Zelena watched with wide eyes as for the second time in her life she saw the great transformation from human to beast.

The cloud grew as Regina changed. Taller … up more and near the tops of the trees until two horns could be seen poking from the smog. It started to recede and soon vanished leaving the Dragon in its wake.

The wrongly titled wicked witch of the West looked on in awe at the glorious sight in front of her; she took in the huge creature as it stood on its hind paws reaching up into the night – the moonlight shining on the White coat of scales making them glint and sparkle. She had to laugh when the Dragon stretched and fluttered its wings before one of its large front paws lowered and scratched its belly absentmindedly.

The sound had it looking down as it took in the sight of the human in its midst. Zelena stopped laughing as it lowered on all fours and craned it's neck closer to her, she held her breath as it took in great sniffs the air picking up with every inhale and her hair blowing with her exhale. She had her eyes closed, more of a fear reaction then anything but they snapped open when something heavy poked her shoulder.

The force sent her stumbling to the side and looked to see the grinning and frankly terrifying smile the Dragon wore as it lowered its paw from where it had nudged her shoulder, rolling her eyes knowing now everything was safe she lifted her hand and rubbed the poked spot.

"Oh ha- ha,"

A loud rumble rang through its chest as a billowing of smoke lefts its nostrils. Using her hand to waft the cloud away she moved back closer to the large beast.

"Think your funny, don't you?" Another rumbling laugh was her answer as she pushed on the large body in front of her, "Get to it would you, I do wish to sleep tonight."

Still sniggering the Dragon turned and ambled back into the middle, the cow and sheep still waiting unfurling her wings she shook them out again once she stretched and giving the woman a last fleeting look she stood back on hind legs before snatching the animals in her grip, spell wearing off they cried out their fear.

Bleating and mooing could be heard in the silence of the night, which was good as they wanted them to be heard before with a nod, the human witch crept back into the darkness, a cloaking spell placed over her and the rest of the animals as the White Dragon began flapping its huge wings.

The wind picking up with every beat until she lifted from the ground and took off into the night, flying higher into the sky she made sure to roar out loud – the air filled with the tree shaking sounds before she started flying around the tops of the forest. Holding the terrified prey in her claws she ducked, dived and swooped around the empty skies.

Back tracking she returned to the clearing and landed on the ground again. She lifted her head and listened for any sounds that indicated anything she should be worried about before setting the cow and sheep down. Zelena came out of her hiding spot as she saw Regina settle down.

"You're not going to eat them?" She asked nodding to the bait. The Dragon looked at her before nodding slightly before glancing at the back and to the hidden chickens as the woman smiled.

About fifteen minutes later saw the chickens being sacrificed as food. The red head had laughed as she used her magic to lift and throw them directly at the awaiting beast; she eyed the large mouth snapping at the flapping birds before swallowing the live animal down. She then moved over and settled on the large white paw outstretch.

It was an unusual thing and she was a little nervous about doing so. But when she felt the large content sound she relaxed knowing no harm was coming to her, she lifted up to see the large head and grinned.

"Well look at you, not terrifying like the legends say now are you? More like a teddy bear." She cackled loudly as the look of indignant horror spread over the Dragon's face, she was about to lift her other paw and pat it lightly over her body – mess up her hair when the sound of crunching had her head turning the slightest.

Zelena felt the entire body stiffen and frowned. "What it is?" A small grumbling a lower one then before told her that they had finally been scented.

"Should I go hide?" There wasn't really a choice in the matter as the paw she was sat on lifted up and pushed her into a standing position. She felt the nudge on her back as she hurried off back into the shadows. Regina turned her large frame around the sound of the noise. Eyes roamed the length of the empty clearing but she knew that something was there.

Something big… something very big and very dangerous, purple eyes narrowed as she made her way over to her bait. Now that they had been tailed she sat down in front of the immobile sheep and cow, using her talons to pull them closer and making a show of actually having them in front of her.

She didn't have long to wait. Not even two minutes later the low sound of footsteps had her turning to find another Dragon had come out and made itself known. She eyed the newcomer as it walked across the other side and stopped.

It was small, about half the size of her and not at all looked like it should. She noted it was a on the skinny side and the wings were very papery, it seemed to have a brown coat of scales but even they looked dull and lifeless under the moons gleam, thin legs held a slight tremble to them as she lifted her head and their eyes met.

What got her was the wild look they held. It was clear this Dragon was starving. It wouldn't have made itself known to her otherwise, it was obvious who the stronger one out of them was and so knew that it could have easily killed the interloper. But like she said, it wasn't what got her.

They looked… so feral and almost insane, she felt pity – even if she hadn't wrested control over her mind for this plan she was sure that Tiamat would have felt the same… she was certain actually. She might not have been in the North but all Dragons were under her care.

She felt like she had failed.

This was why she was even more sure that this was her family… Lily to be exact – not from how small she looked but how young the Dragon was, adolescent – barely scratching adulthood.

They gazed at each other as the other Dragon held still, she saw how the eyes darted to the prey in her claws making the White beast clutch them unconsciously, seeing this, the smaller beast let out a small moan.

It was pained and heart breaking and desperate that she couldn't help herself. Though she had a plan in mind she knew that she couldn't ignore the cry of another in need… the cry of her child in hunger and so stood.

The smaller Dragon saw her stand to full height. Which was far taller than she and skittered back a little. Still she held her ground as her hunger overrode any pleads her frantic mind called for her to run. She had been like this for so long that any at all, sensible thoughts were pushed far to the back.

Survival mode took over which was what stopped her from fleeing. But that didn't mean she couldn't play along and so lowered herself a little to the floor, a sign of surrender as the larger Dragon made its way over. Stopping halfway she takes in the show of submission and accepts the gesture before dropping the animals to the floor.

Lily watched with rapt eyes as the other beast lifted the sheep up, its bleating louder than ever as it tried to escape the clutches it was in, from her spot Zelena watched as her sister turned Dragon used her head to toss the sheep across the distance as it landed on the floor and scrambled to its feet, about to make a run for it but was pounced on as soon as it stood.

Lily dived upon the offering as soon as Regina threw it. The hunger taking over and she couldn't wait – she pounced on the terrified animal, its final bleat cut as she tore into the spoils.

The white Dragon watched the smaller youngling devour the food and wondered just how long she had been out here when a loud growling and the sound of Zelena shouting saw her knocked sideways. Landing heavily on her side she shook her head and turned only to find a much bigger Dragon pining her to the floor.

She stared into wild and angry eyes before seeing Lily who had now finished the sheep. Move over to where the cow lay still frozen and knew they had to have been working together.

Clever,

She let her gaze fall back to the other Dragon still using her weight to keep her to the floor. And took in the sight of what she hadn't seen in years, this was Maleficent – if it weren't for the fact the green eyes and purple scales told her as such, it was her inner self roaring with delight at the sight of its mate and child.

But this wasn't the Dragon she knew. All she saw as she stared into vivid emerald orbs was the same desperation and wildness that Lily held in hers and for that it tore her in two. How long had they been like this? How long had they merely surviving and not living?

She knew she had to sort it and so with a swing of her head. She knocked the other Dragon off trajectory and got to her feet when she was free. Not having time though she was soon attacked again as Mal dived once more, anger in her roars as she struck out. Lily and unknown to them Zelena could only watch on as the two went on the defensive.

Both seemed evenly matched – Mal with her pure adrenaline and ferocity that a wild Dragon seemed to have – Regina with her years and experience of fighting with others giving her the edge to avoid the blows coming her way. It only seemed to enrage the other beast even more who was wildly lashing out.

She got a lucky blow and Regina reared back, her underbelly – a nice white now torn and red with blood as the red head gasped at the wound. Not deterred she kept up her defensive stance as Mal, seemingly inspired by her shot, charged.

Knowing she had to end the fight before Mal aimed to kill… something getting more likelier, she used her wings as they stretched out momentarily slowing down the other Dragon who eyed the outstretched limbs carefully, flapping them she began to pick up the dust, dirt and leaves from the ground as they swirled and hit the adult Dragon head on.

Roaring out, Mal used her paws to try and swipe away the oncoming debris attack. Her initial attack forgotten Regina used the pause to launch herself forwards. The sound of crashing could be heard as she pushed and used her considerably heavier frame to knock the Dragon back and into the nearest tree.

The huge oak breaking under their forceful collision as it and they went tipping over, the smaller Dragon suddenly stood up – she had been waiting for its accomplice to take down the White beast but now seeing its partner overpowered, went to help.

Zelena hoped that her sister was ok as she witnessed the heavy take down. Movement from her side saw the smaller Dragon getting to its feet. Knowing that it was going to help and knowing that if they both teamed up they might actually do serious damage to the White creature, she pooled all her magic together and waving her hand, let out what chickens she had kept from Regina.

Lily stopped on seeing the flurry of hens as they came from nowhere and ran into the middle. She watched them for a few seconds before forgetting all about her attack, going straight for the poultry instead. Blue eyes watched keenly as she dived around trying to round up as many of the fleeing chickens as she could before striking out.

Lily roared when soon the ground underneath her trembled and gave out. She fell into the ditch that had opened up, landing in the deep pit. She stood shakily and looked to the sky as she used her paws to try and lift herself out; falling each time the slippery mud came loose. She let out another roar as she realized she was trapped.

Zelena smiled as she watched the younger Dragon fall before turning her attention turned back to the other two as now they had come to stand from their heavy hit with the tree. Mal, seemed most effected – the years of only scraping by with the bare minimal had taken its toll and soon she found herself in the iron grip of the White beast.

She roared and tried to break free. Knowing she could very well die now she was trapped. Using her head she thrashed frantically doing all she could to dislodge the other adult Dragon but found her waning strength compared to the others was far weaker.

She didn't know how but this one looked well fed. Its sturdier body frame telling her that wherever this Dragon had come from – there was more food for it to eat then here, feeling what energy she had finally give out so did she. Regina felt the other beast slump in its hold – utterly spent and defeated.

She let her head drop, in the distance she could hear Lily crying out – she couldn't see her anymore which was impossible as how was it she could have disappeared when it was she who was fighting the third Dragon? A strange sort of loss hung over her now that she had been beaten. It wasn't anything to do with her impending death which was surely to happen.

She had been fighting an Alpha that much she knew. They had their hierarchy, but she hadn't cared for such laws and rules in a long time. But she could still feel a hollow spot in her heart, something that called to her that she didn't know – her rational side had long since fled the longer they had stayed in this form.

The other Dragon let go of its hold as she slumped to the ground, there was no point in getting up – not now anyway and so merely waited for the final blow as she heard the loud footsteps coming around. So it wanted her to look it in the eye when she died? Fine.

If this was her last night then she would go out proud, she had already given it a scar which made her pleased and so lifted her head to stare her murderer in the face.

Only to be surprised, instead of death like she had thought, the other Dragon was holding the cow that had been forgotten in its mouth – the cattle's tail clamped between its teeth as it stared at her, purple eyes met green just as she leaned forwards and offered its catch to out to her...

They stared at each other for what seemed an age. The other Dragon swinging the helpless cow from its mouth as it dropped it in front of them and pushed it over. Still not sure but thankful that she wasn't dead, the purple beast promptly scooped the cow up and chewed it down – its mouth snapping and crunching the bones as it relished the feel of food in her mouth.

Regina looked on her heart aching for her love that had clearly lived such a terrible life. She went to move forwards but the small snarl had her stopping, instead she backed up a little and waited for Mal to make the next move, she got to her feet still eying the other Dragon warily, she may now be getting the sense that it wasn't going to kill her, but she still didn't know why or what it wanted.

They kept eye contact. Normally not the smartest thing to do but since they had already fought and she had lost, she saw no reason not to. Just then the cry of the smaller Dragon could be heard still coming from the pit she had fallen into, making Mal look around frantically as to where she was.

Her eyes spotted something they hadn't before and narrowed on the little red head human that was lingering by the trees. She snarled making the mortal look up, eyes wide at the sound as she dived forwards – she must have had something to do with Lily's absence making her mad again as she darted, ready to attack.

Only to be stopped when a flash of white saw the Alpha Dragon in front of them. She growled but stopped as green hues took in the way the red head had flung herself back into the safety of the trees, and how the White Dragon was stood protectively in front of her, she bared her teeth when it dawned on her that they were together.

This whole thing, her insidious mind was whispering to her, was a set up. They had clearly come to finish them off and already had taken Lily out of the picture, despite her loss she couldn't help but become angry again as she snarled and moved.

Regina didn't want to hurt her but she could see that this wasn't the Mal she was used to, the one she knew was so composed, regal even in her beastly form. This was completely wild and rash… not at all like the eloquent woman she knew. As much as she didn't want to hurt her she couldn't let her attack her sister either.

For the second time that night she reared up, wings open and was flapping them harshly in a bid to halt the oncoming assault, it worked for Mal had stopped yet again and was giving her looks differing between confusion and ire. From the back of them Zelena breathed out a sigh of relief, she knew that her sister wouldn't let anything happen to her.

But it was still a little nerve wracking to see a thirty foot Dragon charging at you – even if you had one just like it standing in protection. Clearly both the other Dragons had let the savagery of the wild overcome them and she was worried for her sister, she stared up at them in their stalemate wondering who would cave first.

A series of snorts and snarls could be heard for the next five minutes – conversing between the two before finally, as much as her introverted mind was screaming at her and against her better judgement, Mal lowered her head. There was still something longing inside her that she couldn't put her finger on, and it had something to do with this new Dragon.

Another mournful cry had her turning her head to now see a small pit in the middle of the clearing, without waiting she took off, leaving the other Dragon and the human who had slowly stepped out of the shade and was now standing next to her sister's large body. Peering down into the manmade hole – or rather what Zelena had created, she was met with the sad eyes of the younger Dragon as she cried out again.

Turning she lowered her tail into the pit and winced slightly when Lily used her teeth to catch hold of the long appendage before she started to pull, already she could feel her energy draining as she struggled to heave the other Dragon from her entrapment. Her paws scrabbled for purchase on the ground as she tugged and used her might to get her out.

Eventually though her strength gave out, with a small roar she fell back as Lily dropped back down to the ground, Mal lay a little woozy on the floor, before the reality came back to her and she immediately grew both angry and sad.

Anger was at herself for not being strong enough to even be able to help the other Dragon get out of the hole, and sadness that she didn't know how long she was going to be stuck in there. They were both to weak, even with the food the white Dragon had given them – it was nowhere near enough needed to gain a fraction of her strength.

Regina could only look on at the scene in front of her, it was sorrowful to watch and saddening to see the once great beast of the realm, now reduced to a wild and barely able to stand shadow of the woman and Dragon she both loved.

A small nudge had her looking down to see Zelena staring at them with the same pitying look she felt as she nodded. "They need your help."

The sounding of footsteps had Mal lifting her head. Her green eyes widened on seeing the White Dragon approaching the hole, fearing what she might do she watched as it peered into the deep hole before turning around, doing the same she had done – lowered the long tail into the ditch.

Lily watched a little in fear at the impressive and tall stature of the other Dragon who clearly had them both beat. It could have done whatever it wanted, it could have killed her only companion if it so wished. But it hadn't and as she looked to the tail, the lifeline of sorts to escape the ditch, something in the back of her mind was telling her this Dragon wouldn't harm them no matter what they did.

So using her teeth she clamped on to the tail again and with a small tug to let her know she had a grip, was pulled with ease from the pit and back out on higher ground, claws in the dirt to life herself up with she struggled with the last part but a nudge on her back legs saw the White beast using her head to help her get free.

Regina turned around and watched as the younger Dragon made her way over to Mal, they nudged heads as they came together again. The sight made her smile inside. Though the might have turned feral being out here for so long, something she intended to ask upon once everything was sorted, it was still comforting to know they knew each other through all the madness.

Which made her next move unexpected as soon smoke rose up from the ground like mist as they noticed and all stared as soon gone was the large, intimidating White beast and back in its place stood the human Regina.

Zelena stared in horror at the fact now her sister was standing next to two creatures that had more than lost a lot of their sanity through the curse as she moved forward.

"Regina what are you doing?"

She turns and waves her hand; she knows what she's doing. She thinks and without letting the other woman see her apprehension, turns back to the two staring Dragons who now clearly have the advantage no matter how weak they may be. Human magic didn't work on Dragons so now that she's significantly decreased her own strength; she's effectively given them an opportunity.

It was silent in the clearing as they wait for the other to make a move. The large creatures take in now the second human who had replaced the White beast as now something more prominent came to their minds…

Regina watched them keenly, taking in their stances and how they reacted to her change – they hadn't seemed to, which was both good and bad as she decided to push on and so slowly … took the first step.

Their heads lifted on seeing her move as she stopped suddenly, not wanting to cause any surprise movements as Zelena can only watch – her magic itching and ready to help if needed. Seeing her get ever closer, made the Dragons want to do something.

But they wasn't sure – they knew very well that even given how feeble both were they could very well cause her damage now … but the little voice at the back of Mal's head – the lost conscience was breaking through, telling her that it would be a mistake to attack the new human.

But if she didn't do as instinct asked and defend herself what should she do? Still watching as she inches closer it takes all her remaining calm not to snap, it was more curiosity as to what she could want that makes her stay her paw, Lily takes in the ever closing in human and turns to the older Dragon – not sure as to what was happening?

A small growl had her sitting down as they waited. They watched as she turned again, seemingly talking to the other human still by the trees and finally back to them as she neared them so much to finally be within their striking distance. It was there she stopped as she lifted her head, intent on capturing the eyes of the oldest of the pair.

She did as they eyes met. Neither gave slight in breaking the contact as Regina took in a deep breath. "Maleficent?"

The Dragon kept its gaze on her as she spoke. Its head though tilted slightly as the garbled sound hit her ears, Regina watched – eyes taking in her face and looking for any signs of recognition.

"Mal,"

She moved one step closer still never looking away. "It's me… Mal,"

Inching little by little she was now next to Lily who was watching the pair. How she wanted to reach out and touch the long snout but she had to reach the blonde first.

"Don't you remember me? My love?" Still nothing in the green eyes to say she had as her heart pounded in her chest, she needed her to remember … she simply had to.

"I know it's been a while, but I've found my way back to you… to both of you," She turned to look at Lily and it was torture to see that younger beast looking right through her.

"Please Mal, you have to remember."

Mal did remember - the more the human spoke the more the words seemed less garbled. Through the murkiness that was her mind, in between the darkness that had overtaken all logic – the voice was getting louder – it seemed to know who this person was, and it was screaming at her that to try and kill this person would be the biggest mistake of her life.

She didn't know why but as she looked into the face of the small mortal, her heart pinged with a throbbing that hadn't happened in many a year, what was this human doing to her? Regina had been careful in her approach… she didn't want to scare the older Dragon but could see something in her eyes that was telling her she was getting panicky.

She couldn't let her; she couldn't have her flying off again as who knew if they would come back. They could always try again with the food as bait but she knew her Mal – she might have been wild but she would always know a ploy when it was there. She had to get past her scales now as it were and so knowing this could go badly, threw herself forwards.

Zelena gasped when she saw Regina make the drastic move, she wanted to launch after her and help especially when she saw the younger of the creatures get to her feet. All but ready to throw her into another ditch if need be she readied her magic but watched as something weird happened.

Mal scrambled back when the small human closed the gap considerably, she wasn't expecting a turn in movements so suddenly and her first thought was to lash out. But as soon as the small hand landed on her snout, all her thoughts of maiming went as a light, as clear as the sun seemed to burst through her mind.

It shone through like a window that had been covered for years and now had only just been opened; she froze as it lit up the blackness and with it came the memories that had been long lost in the recesses of her head.

Closing her eyes she fought to contain the flashbacks as they happened… all of them involving the small woman in front of them.

 _She and the dark haired human in a large castle, sitting next to each other – enjoying the others company… the next was one of them outside as they wandered through large open spaces filled with flowers as the woman bent down and plucked one, before turning and presenting it to her, the smile on her face as radiant as the clear sky above them._

 _Another was one of them in the North… they had only just met as the smaller woman tended to a wound on her hand that she had obtained during a scuffle with an overly excited youngling, the care she took when holding her hand was something that filled her heart with warmth as no one had ever bothered to be that considerate before, no one had ever gotten close enough to try._

 _They were on a bed lying down facing each other. None of the were speaking again content to just take in the others company as she moved closer to the other body which was emitting such power and comfort that it was hard for her not to pulled in by her aura. She smiled and said something she couldn't hear, but soon found her arms full of the other woman who had thrown herself at her as she caught her around her waist and held tight._

 _When they were up on the mountain side, looking out over the long valley that housed the many different types of their kind. Both where in their own nest built lovingly by the pair as they settled down to sleep, she observed the White creature laying down before following suit and settling in behind her – their tails entertained as their heads rested together before falling into a blissful sleep in each other's paws._

 _She was helping her deliver their child … those people coming to take their child … her running after them as they had tricked her… the desperation and sheer happiness when she reclaimed their pride and joy … observing when the woman caught them and was holding them in her grips, down to their deaths in the caves …their friends in the room as she watched her read the small baby a book … the day in the garden when the little fairy came and she had witnessed them falling into the portal…_

 _Her screaming the name as she tried frantically to get them back._

 _Screaming over and over the name of her true love… the soul of her body,_

 _Re... Re... Regi_

Regina.

The woman in question let out a small sob of relief when green eyes snapped open again. This time when they focused on her she could see the clear recognition she feared would never happen as the Dragon underneath her hand let loose a small rumble, still smiling she bent down and removing her hand from atop of her nose, placed it on her cheek as she kissed the roughened scales tenderly.

She poured as much love and emotion as she could into the kiss before feeling the air around them change. She lifted her head slightly to find the wind picking up as soon a large black cloud had filled the sky and was descending upon the tame beast in front of her, she stepped back as it engulfed the reptile whole and swept over her.

Both she and the other Dragon had taken long steps away as they watched the change as soon the cloud dissipated, all eyes soon landed on the woman who stood in the place the wild beast had once been. Zelena had moved from her spot upon seeing the act and was now slowly making her way over, completely in awe at what she had seen.

Regina watched carefully as the blonde kept her head down. Silence reigned once more until finally she was too impatient to wait.

"Mal?"

Taking a step closer, she repeated her name and smiled when slowly the other woman lifted her head – hearing the name that had long been left behind; she looked around and took in what was in front of her with human eyes for the first time in twenty eight years.

She saw the other Dragon… no, Lily, as the only one still in Dragon form she watched the smaller beast as wide eyes locked with hers, soon they moved as she glanced at the back and to the unknown witch who was staring with wide blue eyes at all that had happened – she frowned wondering who it was, before hearing her name again and having her heart jump had her turning.

Her eyes landed on the third and final woman… the one who had brought her back and was slowly making sense in all her confusion as she looked at her tearful face.

"Regina."

She nodded and her hand lifted her to her mouth. They stayed just across from each other, as the blonde tried to work out the mess that had descended upon her brain now she was no longer in beastly form. She let her head drop again as thought began pounding the sides of her head.

"Mal"

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find herself on the floor, in the others woman's arms looking up at the face which was full of concern and fear. "Regina."

"Yes," She lifted her hand and slowly let it rest the smooth skin as the smaller woman let out another sob before leaning into the touch. "It's really you,"

"It's really me… and I'm so sorry." When the blonde's brow creased in more confusion she carried on. "I should have gone with you that day, I didn't and look what happened—"

She was cut off when a finger landed on her lip, Maleficent smiled lightly as she shook her head. "Do not apologize for something none of us could control, I might not be able to remember that day but I do know that if you had come with us, then you would have been like us as well… we lost a large part of ourselves for so long, I'm glad that you have brought that back."

Regina pulled in her lips and gave a weak nod. "It was that stupid curse. I didn't remember anything for all those years… when I could I realized what happened and I just… I knew I had to find you again." She let her head rest on the blondes for a moment.

"Both of you,"

Reaching up, she slid her hand around the small neck and rubbed it soothingly, knowing that she needed to comfort as Regina smiled. "God I've missed you."

"And I, you."

Not being able to resist any longer, she leaned down and captured pale lips with her own. The blonde tightened her grip as she returned the kiss just as fiercely, moaning a little as she felt the empty and longing part of her soul fill with the love and warmth that had been only scant within her cold, reptilian body.

Their lips melded together as they fixed their fractured and yeaning beings Zelena could only gasp at the wave of magic that rushed from them – expelling around the clearing as they welcomed each other back into their hearts, minds and souls.

When they broke apart Regina didn't allow them a breadths width apart. She kept her head still resting against the blondes as she smiled. "I love you." Running her hand down the other woman's face.

"Just as I love you."

Both were content to stay like that until the sound of snorting had them looking to see Lily's still Dragon form. At the sight of her Regina jumped to her feet and hauled the blonde off the floor from where she had fallen. Taking in the sight of their child still in her alter ego was slightly worrying; they took in the larger beast as she stared at them.

It had shocked her to no longer see her accomplice anymore but now three humans standing near her, they had her surrounded despite the fact she was still bigger – she could also feel the powerful magic coming from them and it had her scared. She had never been on her own before and her heart was racing.

"What do we do?" Regina had no answer… she stared at the Dragon seeing she was getting increasingly scared. "I don't know, our magic won't work on her,"

"Look at her!" Yes she did see the look in the younger beast's eyes, she was panicking and if they didn't so something soon they would have a rampaging creature on their hands.

"We could try talking to her, it might help…" The blonde stared at her daughter – not sure if it would seeing how temperamental the younger Dragon was, even more because of how long she had been like that but she nodded, if it was their best shot then they had to try.

"Lily!"

She waited for the Dragon to look at her and when she did the blonde tried her best to calm her as much as possible. "It's alright… nothing's going to harm you,"

They stared at each other as the woman smiled and nodded. "I promise." No one spoke as they faced off – Mal still trying her best to keep her heart and aura as relaxed and soothing and Regina keeping as still as physically able, it looked like it was working, with the large reptile seemingly losing her guarded stance.

That was until a loud crash had them all turning to find Zelena having tripped over a branch, they kept their gazes on her as she rose quickly and brushed herself off – only to feel the burning of their eyes and looked up to find similar blue eyes glaring at her as she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

Snarling under her breath she turned back to their daughter, by now having been startled by the sudden noise, had backed up and away from them – undoing what they had been working on as Regina sighed thinking they would have to start again. What she didn't expect though was the loud roar that came next.

Head shooting up, she was horrified to see that Mal had gotten closer without her knowledge. She had moved closer to the frightened beast, trying her best to get her to calm – it hadn't worked and now Lily was angry, she watched in horror as the Dragon reared up and was focused on the woman in front of her.

Even the few steps back didn't make a difference as the large reptile bared down. She thought she could have helped and now was most likely about to be ripped apart. Closing her eyes she waited for the pain only to hear the loud beating of wings at her side.

Another – much louder roar echoed around the clearing as she opened her eyes slowly to find Regina once more transformed, standing in front of her – the position she took clearly defending her from the attack as she faced down the wilder, much more volatile creature.

Despite seeing the White Dragon once more – it didn't deter her again and getting over the small shock, Lily bared her teeth and lunged once more – Mal watched with heartbreak as she went for the throat of the older Dragon only to be sideswiped with a massive paw that sent her barrelling into the trees.

Her body smacked into the thicket and fell to the floor. Both witches watched as she tried to struggle to her feet, only to find her body pinned by the huge paw that was pressing on her body. Regina felt her whole body flood with anger and now she was snarling at the downed Dragon, her power radiating as she pushed down.

A loud whimper fell from the lips of the weak beast but it didn't seem to comprehend as the older Dragon, clearly now revelling in her victory, opened her mouth and went to bite down.

"REGINA NO!"

She stopped her fatal blow as the blonde quickly ran to her side. "What are you doing? That's our daughter."

She gazed into deep purple eyes that had craned to look down at her, before turning to look back to the feeble beast under her foot. As if realizing what she was about to do and the blonde's words… she stepped back.

Staggering more like as she stumbled away from the body, smoke soon covered her form and she was back to her human state but she looked distraught.

"Wha… what was I about to do." She looked to the ground, clearly torn over her actions as Mal could only shake her head. She didn't know either, it had scared her as it was so unlike Regina to be so aggressive but she turned back to Lily who was still lying on her side to scared to actually move though the danger to her was gone.

She made her way the slowest she could though she really just wanted to run over and make sure she was alright, the ingrained need to make sure was overwhelming but she had to be sure she wasn't going to react badly again. At her side she could hear the muttered voices and knew that the other woman was looking after Regina.

This time she got close enough so that she was close to the large face, brown eyes peered up at her pitifully as she retreated back, still terrified in case this one would change and try go for her as well. Very calmly she waited until the younger beast realized that she wasn't a threat and so allowed her to move closer to her.

Maleficent smiled as she gently placed her hands along the long neck and rubbed up and down the rough patch of scales soothingly, "Shhh – it's alright, I'm here."

"Is she ok"

She placed a hand closer to her as the Dragon shifted at the sound of the other voice. Turning, Mal gave the other woman who had stepped towards them a slightly icy gaze.

"She is now… what were you thinking."

She looked at her waiting for an answer as Regina shook her head – it was a good question, but one she didn't have the answer to as she had no idea what had possessed her to try and seriously injure their child. There was nothing in this realm or the next that would ever make her raise a paw to her.

But she had and now Lily was scared… of her,

Mal saw the look of devastation in her eyes when Lily tried to move away from her. She could feel the regret pouring off her body and knew she was truly remorseful for what she had tried to do. She looked back to the pride wounded beast and leaned in closer.

Regina waited as she watched the blonde talk softly to Lily, she didn't hear what was said over the snorts and after a few tense minutes of waiting, finally breathed out gratefully when she turned back to her and with a curt nod, gave her the much needed permission to come to them.

She made her way over to the blonde as she glanced at the still fallen creature as she took in the sight of fear in her eyes, even in human form they still seemed to know who the Alpha was, who was the one in charge as her breathing wavered a little, she didn't want any of them to fear her, and the last thing she ever would have wanted, was her own daughter to be terrified of her.

She slowly reached her arm out – moving so carefully to show that she meant and wasn't here to harm her, as she gently placed her hand on the tough scales swallowing heavily when they shivered under her touch.

"Hey Tiny,"

She looked to where deep brown eyes were staring at them both as now Mal had come closer to her as Regina took in properly, the state that their child was in – she let her fingers skim the callous skin as Lily let out a small cloud of smoke.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here… I'm sorry you've been like this. I wanted to kill the person who did this to us all, but I needed his help. But I promise that once everything is how it should be, we can destroy him together."

She had moved so she was now standing eye to eye with the Dragon and had knelt close to her face. "But before that can happen, I need you to remember – who we are and more importantly, who you are."

She watched for any sign that Lily could hear them… that she had taken in what she said. "Can you do that for me? Can you change back?"

She stopped talking – it was now up to Lily to come back to them as she shuffled away slightly, she felt a hand on her shoulder as Mal came to stand behind her as she to hoped that the younger woman who was trapped behind the beast could connect with them enough to break through the wildness.

All was silent until Lily started to move, backing up to give her more space they watched as she struggled to her feet. Looking at them before turning, their hearts stopped in their chests as they watched her walk away. Regina felt the hand on her shoulder grip more tightly, the nails pinching her skin but she didn't care.

"Lily."

The name was whispered with such sadness as they looked at her retreating form. Was this it, was their daughter really so lost in her Dragons mind that she couldn't become the person she once was? Could they simply let her walk away?

"Regina, we can't just let her go," Evidently the blonde had been thinking the same as her as she got to her feet. She turned her body slightly and took up the other woman's hand.

"We won't let her."

"Then what can we do?" Mal looked at her heartbroken. She took in the hopelessness in blue eyes and was about to speak when movement had her looking to see Lily had stopped in the middle.

Both watched as the large creature began to sway from side to side – small at first but then increasing as soon she was thrashing madly. Wondering what she was doing, both women could do nothing but watch. Finally it dawned on them as soon as they saw smoke rising from around the large feet.

Their once morose states flicker with hope as they look on at the sight in front of them. The thick smog rises up, around the Dragon – circling her body – rising and consuming giving them hope with every second that passes.

"Somethings wrong."

Regina can feel it, it should have been easy, a simple water like transition. But as she looks on at the Dragon, now clearly struggling in her efforts it becomes more apparent as now they can see the once billowing smoke cloud stagnate. A hand grips her arm as Lily roars at the failed attempt.

"Why didn't it work?" She shakes her head, she doesn't know but she keeps her eyes focused on the agitated creature, her heart and soul willing her to try again.

Closing her eyes, she mentally chants the mantra playing in her head hoping against hope that the younger woman tries again. Managing to block out everything around her, she doesn't hear the noises until a small shake on her arm has her opening her eyes to see the blonde smiling.

"Look."

It seemed that Lily had heard her – or was determined as the black smoke rose once again engulfing her body as she pushed and put all her effort into making the change back. They both held each other, afraid that it mightn't work again as the air filled with one last final and very loud roar of an exhausted Dragon before it was swallowed by the cloud.

Seconds later when it vanished, both were relieved beyond compare when stood in its place – was the younger woman neither had seen since the curse had swept over. The solitary figure stood motionless as she took in her surroundings and tried to gather her thoughts as they crashed into her like a riptide now that she was back on two legs.

"Lily,"

Hearing a voice the younger woman slowly turns to find the three women behind her, she gazes at them – noting the red head at the very back to the two closest to her, they seemed happy – never ending smiles adorning their faces – it confused her as the blonde said something again making her lift her head.

"Lily? What was that? Was it a place… a name … was it her name?

She lifted her head to meets their gazes again, confusion on her face until she decided to move… to take that step towards them. Unfortunately she didn't anticipate falling no sooner as she had taken the first step, so unused to using two legs that they gave out from under her, both women watched as she stumbled, not waiting Regina teleported them both to where she was about to fall quicker than anyone could blink as they both rushed to help her.

Soon Lily was standing upright, hands on her back and arms as she looked more closely at the people who seemed to know her, she observed the blonde first – whose blue eyes were regarding her with such love that she couldn't help but be compelled to smile. She had felt this before, when they were both together – flying about hunting, she had felt the other creature's affection for her as they hunted, fought and curled up to sleep near each other.

But now feeling it again in some ways – a brand new form. Made the emotion much more fulfilling, she lets her gaze roam over the fair features of the older woman – everything from her pale unblemished skin right down to the firm jawline. Her eyes then move across to the other woman.

The one who had come and liberated them from their beastly prisons. She was silent as she appraised the newcomer – unlike the blonde, this woman she could see herself – their skin tone was so much alike – honey bronze almost almond… their hair, though she had obsidian she guessed that it was a combination of the blonde to offset the black that gave her the brown hair she had.

Their eyes though – when their eyes met she was drawn into deep brown near black inkwells that threatened to consume her whole – though she too had brown they were no were near as dark and as enticing as the other woman's.

She could also feel power – it was pouring from her body like a beacon. Both of them possessed strength but the darker haired woman seemed to command it like a finely trained steed, ready and waiting to do exactly as she said at the flick of her wrist – exuding raw magic like it was something she was born to do.

Maybe she was, she didn't know but what she did or could feel was that none of them would hurt her – though something in the back of her head made her glance at the raven haired woman again. She had thought that before and she almost had hurt her… if the blonde hadn't of stopped her maybe even going as far as to kill her.

But she shook that from her head. Didn't she look sorry for what she had near done? Didn't she apologize and try to make it right as soon as it happened. She looked dangerous … they both did, and hazy memories from long ago was pushing their way to the front, coupled by the way they were holding her with such tenderness, she knew for certain that she was safe.

"Are you alright dear, how are you feeling?" She feels a hand running up and down her back which strangely makes her feel relaxed as she nods.

"I think so… my … my head hurts." She admits now that she thinks about it, the throbbing starts to pick up, getting worse as it pounds the inside of her skull. Maleficent leans over and kisses her temple.

"It's been hard on us both my love. Soon it'll be ok though, everything will be back to normal. "Not knowing what to say the younger woman nods her head slowly, just as a wave of tiredness creeps over out of nowhere and it's all black as she slips into a magic induced sleep.

Mal has to dart out again to catch the unconscious woman who nearly falls back to the floor but now lays in her arms instead. She turns to find Regina lowering her hand as her eyes are trained on the sleeping woman.

"What did you do that for?"

"You said it yourself. It has been rough on the both of you, I didn't want her head to feel any worse then what it is and sleep is the best thing for her at this moment. Besides, it will be easier to take her back to camp this way."

At hearing the reply the blonde arches a brow in confusion. "Camp? I thought we were returning to the fortress."

At this Regina turns around. Finally the person who had been silent most of the night being noticed as she looks at them a little startled.

"Zelena."

The red head looks to her sister as she smiles and waves for her to come closer. Now that she had her family back and the danger had passed, it was time to introduce them as she neared. She comes to a stop at the side of them. Now that Lily had been safely subdued she takes her time in looking at the unknown woman who had accompanied her.

She was very pretty, with strawberry red hair and piercing blue eyes that were almost as crystalized as her own, she stood taller than Regina – though to be fair it wasn't hard in that case as everyone was taller than the other woman.

It occurs to her – vaguely, in the back of her mind the name seems somewhat familiar. But given everything that had happened for near enough the past three decades, she could be forgiven for not caring about who she was… she didn't remember anyone; she barely even remembered her beloved.

But all she sees right not though, is another woman who had been close to her love. All she sees right now is how beautiful this new woman is and judging by the looks they are giving each other, have known each other for quite some time.

Zelena swallowed heavily at the stony look she is getting from the blonde. Shuffling a little nervously she turns to Regina for help as she gives her sister a pointed look still aware of the azure eyes burning into her being.

Dark eyes narrow as their gazes met. She can feel the slight tension from the pair – mostly one sided and definitely from Mal's point, but is confused as to why. She can also sense the red heads nerves as they are on edge… normally she would say she is being silly but the waves of frostiness coming from the mistress of all evil, has her rethinking that.

Wondering what it was that had the blonde so irritated by the sight of the other woman so she takes a few minutes to stare at her, taking in the way she is giving glares to the red head who is doing her best to avoid being burned – both figuratively and possibly literally if she didn't hurry up, head tilting a little it takes a few more minutes but the build-up of energy in her chest tells her all she needs to know.

The sensation is like needles, sharp ones that are full of stinging hot acid pricking her heart over and over – far from them actually hurting it makes her smile as it dawns on her what the other woman is feeling.

"Maleficent." She waits for her response as very slowly the blonde deigns to turn her head and catches her gaze. "This is Zelena."

The mention of her name is enough to draw her ire once more and her lip barely refrains from curling as she glances to the other witch. Said witch is close to hitting her sister for once again bringing the near wrath of the Dragon lady back to her.

"…My sister,"

Like a slap to the face with an iceberg. The blonde blinks at the news shock – shock is the first thing she feels, followed by confusion and then slight embarrassment. She quickly looks away but the smirk from the corner of her eyes tells her that her surprise hadn't gone unnoticed. Dam these shared feelings.

"Why my dear Maleficent… you wouldn't happen to have been feeling jealous now, would you?" The tone is mirthful as Zelena blinks stupidly at the news. Everyone is silent as she stares amused at the taller woman whose face is sullen and petulant as she slowly lifts her head to catch sight of the joyful quirk of her brow and sneers.

"Thinking rather highly of yourself, aren't we dear."

The response does nothing but garner a low chuckle as it bounces around the empty clearing. Once her laughter has died down she looks back to the blonde witch whose face is flat and her lips are pressed thin, she smiles as the faintest of eye twitches can be seen and as much as she wants to keep teasing, she knows it would only end badly if she does and so moves closer.

"My love there is absolutely nothing to be jealous of," Sliding her arms around the blondes neck she has to nudge her cheek as Mal refuses to look at her, eventually though she does turn her head. At the side of them Zelena hears the remark but rather than be offended she knows that Regina didn't mean it in bad taste and truthfully is actually happier she has managed to get the angry Dragon witch from trying to set fire to her with her mind.

"You know I only love you." She says placing a kiss on her cheek before moving back. She stands next to the red head who hasn't said nary a word but now smiles hesitantly as Regina carries on.

"As I've said, Zelena is my sister," As she spoke and the blonde listened. She cocks her head as now something does come back to her in a conversation many, many moons ago, when they were getting to know each other and they had been discussing family.

"The wicked witch of the West."

Silence reigns as her interruption has them both staring at her. She waits for confirmation that her statement is accurate but sees the slight discomfort in Zelena's stance and the bristling in Regina's

"Or I'm I wrong?"

A few minutes later Regina speaks up, but her tone is now sour as she reluctantly adds to the question. "In some cases that would be what they call her, but it has been falsely given by a fraudulent son of a bitch who is no more a wizard, then I am." Her anger is palpable for her sister who is merely silent throughout as Maleficent takes in her posture.

It has the blonde baffled. She observes the almost meek way the red head is between them, like she has no voice of her own to speak for her own defence. She is also curious; didn't Regina say that her sister was older than her?

"I can't help but wonder" She asks again cutting off Regina's rant about the fake wizard as they look at her again. "As a person who knows our dear Regina inside and out, and also is only one of the few who know her true age… if what I can remember is true … you are the older of the two are you not?"

She turns to Zelena waiting for her to answer as the red head lifts to meet her gaze and nods. "That's correct."

"Then and please, do correct me if I'm wrong. But if Regina can take on the dark one and send him fleeing back to whatever troll infested hideout he uses, then how is it that this man… this mortal man, can so effectively turn an entire community against you if he has no powers so to speak."

The question is one of puzzlement and not at all meant to be a slight on the older witch. But the blonde does feel the prickling's of magic fill the area, its foreign and its cold and it's not at all happy with her insinuations as it jabs at her – across she can feel the red heads anger and idly wonders if she might have poked a sleeping Dragon – if one minded the terrible pun.

"Oh he had powers alright – they just weren't his own." Her voice is terse as she spits his name like acid falling from a viper's mouth, before glancing at the blonde with fury in her eyes.

"Not all of us are lucky to have such a fortuitous reputation of being both witch and Dragon that can keep the vile little peasant's from amassing a witch hunt just because someone decrees it."

Her words were sharp as some of the latent anger she had been feeling for Walsh finds its way to the blonde who merely stays silent. So does Regina who finds the situation reversed as it's her turn to be uncomfortable, she doesn't know whether the slight about the Dragons is simply a dig at Mal or at them both, as she had never actually told her sister about her victory over the Imp, who she still had yet to explain her problem with.

Once her tirade stops and her heavy breathing could be heard. The raven haired woman looks to Mal, slightly afraid of her reaction, though the youngest of them all the blonde still had a literal fiery temper and didn't take being shouted at very well. She feared an altercation between the two that might lead to a fight.

She really didn't want that to happen as she wouldn't have been able to pick which one to help.

Still fearing the result she is more than surprised when the blonde slowly tips her head. "I didn't mean any offense; I apologize if I have caused it."

Zelena stares at the other woman in silence at her apology, Regina bites her lip nervously hoping against hell that she accepts it as she relaxes when the red head nods albeit sullenly

"Fine…"

She spins on her heel and marches back to the shade of the trees. Regina sighs as she goes before lifting her head just as Maleficent arches her brow.

"What."

Shaking her head. She sighs and bends down touching the arm of the sleeping woman as purple smoke engulfs them and soon the blonde finds herself staring at the outskirts of a large camp. She looks and already sees the red head who must have gone first storming up the side of the hill – clearly she had pissed her off, and wondered if this would reflect badly on her when she was alone with Regina later that night.

"Come on."

Using a charm to make the younger woman lighter as there was no way in hell she was carrying her up a small steep embankment. Regina stepped over the line of the force field and waited for Mal to do the same. The blonde could feel something in front of them and as she took the small step her whole body shivered as she passed through the unseen defence.

"What was that?"

"That was the spell that kept you and the rest of the predatory population from entering the camp." At her look Regina explained further,

"Zelena put this up when she first came here. She had seen what the curse had done to the land and that the people it left behind needed help." She turned to where the other woman had gone back to her tent.

"She's done a lot to help them they don't know her status as a villain but that's because she isn't… he's accused her of being something just because she dares stand up for the fact he's nothing and if I had the chance, I would have shown him just what a true villain can be."

The blonde said nothing. She knew words couldn't help and so ran her hand up and down her back. It hadn't escaped her notice that Regina had called herself a bad guy, the title made her want to snort as if there was someone who was so far from being a villain, it was the woman in front of her.

Her hand reached her shoulder as she squeezed gently. "If there is one thing I can tell about your sister, is that she can take care of herself." Regina scoffed and nodded. She knew that… it was her after all who had found their Mothers heart and tore it to pieces in front of her.

"I know this… Walsh has said and done things that have completely ostracised her against a realm that already feared and despised her, but she's still here – still standing and has overcome whatever he might have done. She's here with you and like you've said, these people look to her for protection. They adore her that much is clear."

Nodding silently she smiled as she lifted her hand and wrapped it around the arm on her shoulder. "I know you want to help her regardless of the outcome… it's one of the things I love about you." She took a step closer.

"But please. Do be careful. It's taken us three decades to get back to each other, I wouldn't want to lose you a day less then I have to." Regina didn't say anything, merely took a step closer and slid her arms around the blonde's waist. A sigh could be heard as she placed her head in the crook of her neck.

"I promise… it's just hard to hear what she's being called when I know for a fact that all she's done here is good." Lifting her head she smiles tiredly before leaning in.

"But I will not go an intentionally put myself in harm's way… I will not away from either of you again." Maleficent smiled before closing the gap and claiming her lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling back.

"I won't be a minute; I just have to go speak to Zelena." Nodding she watches as the smaller woman moves to the tent up top.

"You ok?"

She asked stepping into the small tent as she spied the other woman at the back, not facing her, the red head nods. "Yeah – I just needed a moment to myself."

It was then she turned around, Regina could see the fake smile plastered on her lips and inwardly sighed. "She didn't mean it you know." Blues eyes bore into her as they kept contact until she nodded again, a little tighter as she stepped away from the small mirror.

"I know – I'm not angry at her for her question. It just got to me hearing it spoken out loud though." She trailed off, a look of distance taken over as Regina made her way closer and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"As long as we know you're not what he calls you then that's all that counts. " When no response was forthcoming she turned and moved them to the entrance, lifting the small door and pulling them out.

"Look all these people here – I've barely spent less than three years in this realm on a whole, and already I know they have to be some of the most gullible, magic fearing, mob loving sheep that have ever existed. But if they could put their aversions aside and look to one of the most powerful magic users to look out for them, they might not have heard what the rest call you – but with all that you have done for them I doubt they would care."

She looked back to her, still not seeing the smile she wanted. A small nudge had the barest of upturned lips as she smirked.

"There we go, and besides – didn't you already take care of the man back in Oz?"

"I did."

"Well then. Let's think no more of him, he's gone and so are the people who helped him… you got your revenge." The other woman gave her another smile after that, not much but it was more genuine. Knowing it was the best she was going to get, Regina turned the conversation towards the oncoming days.

She was going to broach the subject of returning to the other land to Mal and Lily when they were better rested. It didn't matter where they lived to be honest, as long as they were together she could live anywhere. But she wanted to give the opportunity to decide. As they went back inside she also mentioned the possibility of Zelena coming if they did go back.

Now they had the chance to become more acquainted with one another, it was a stroke of serendipitous luck they had met in the forest. Unexpected but pleasantly surprising. Now that she had all her family pretty much in one place a sense of peace came over the smaller woman as they sat down

Half an hour later, after they had talked and Zelena had made arrangements for a spare tent to be put up, she thanked the red head before making her way out to find the others, on seeing the last place she left them empty, it sent her on a small hunt… which was easy enough as she used the trail to work out their location and found them sitting next to what must have been their temporary accommodation.

Maleficent smiled when she saw the other woman who came and joined her on the log as she looked around. Where's Lily?"

"Inside, a nice gentleman by the name of Lancelot carried her for me." Regina nodded.

"She's also awake and a little annoyed at what you did, but he offered us dinner, seeing as we are esteemed guests and it would have been ride not to,"

She made a mental note to thank the man when she saw him as she moved closer. "Are you ok?"

He blonde arched her brows at the question and looked to her lap. "I'll admit there have been better days," She smiled in jest at the snort Regina let out as she carried on.

"But now I think everything will be more than better now." She turned her head and smiled lovingly into dark eyes. "Thank you," Knowing what she was thanking for, she simply smiled and leaned over – taking the pale lips with her own.

"So what's she doing in there?"

A shrug was her response. "Probably still eating, it had been a while and that sheep wasn't a fulfilling meal… not to a growing Dragon."

"What about you? All you had was cow. It might have been bigger but not by much." She smiles and lifts her hand to cup her cheek. The concern in her tone evident as she nods.

"You've been gone almost half an hour… I think he must have realized just how ravenous Lily seemed to be and left us practically all the leftovers from the night's meal. I'm fine for tonight."

When she still didn't look convinced, she moved closer and pecked her cheek. "Trust me." They didn't talk much after that as Lily had come out and on seeing the other woman, showed her displeasure by way of scathing looks and frosty sniffs of disdain until she apologized/all but begged for her forgiveness.

In the end there wasn't really much to be mad about. The sleep had done her good as she had woken without her head trying to turn itself inside out and so she relented in her stance before going back inside to finish off her food as the others followed. There they started getting ready for bed as the moon was already way overhead and the day had come down hard on them.

Soon the three of them found themselves falling into slumber, Lily only feet away as Mal and Regina curled up beside each other – taking in the feel of the other body after so long apart as the blonde sighed contently when arms slid around to rest on her stomach.

"Goodnight my love." She felt Regina lean over a kiss the side of her neck. "Goodnight."

"Night Lily," A small muffled grunt was what she got in reply making her smile. It might have been twenty eight long years, but her attitude remained just the same as she lay back down and inhaled the long lost scent she had so dearly missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is it.**

 **The second and last part, hope everyone enjoyed reading as I will be taking a short break from this – just until I can come up with some new ideas… think I have some brewing but it will take some plotting on my part, so in the meantime these will have to tide all DQ shippers over.**

 **Offer still stands – on any and all prompts… so if readers do have any they would like to see, don't be quiet with them, but if not then happy reading.**

 **I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

The next morning when the breaking of the clouds to reveal the sun rising, as it shone through the small space and roused Regina from her sleep, did she take a few minutes to look upon the newly found family before deciding to hunt out breakfast.

It didn't even take her nose to follow the path that led to where the breakfast was being handed out. She stopped just at the edge of the line for the morning meal, eyes narrowed in on Lancelot who was standing at the top. Clearly he was more than just a trusted member of the community but also an 'everything in between' man to.

It was obvious he was there to make sure that no trouble occurred… though if he had been doing this for the better part of three decades how much trouble could there really be? Well, till that day that was.

She had to sneak around and get as much as she could… and by that she meant a pig or seven. There was no way in hell Lily and Mal could sate their hunger with a few rashers – not when they had gone so long merely scavenging, she wouldn't allow it.

Keeping an eye on the tall man up front she slowly made her way back down the line – back to the tents and on her journey around, keeping sure to stay within the lines and not be seen by any passing stragglers as she crept up back to where the food was being served.

Of course it was out in the open. Peering over the few branches in her way, she spied the cooked carcasses lying out in full view she grimaced at the number of insects buzzing around the steaming piles of meat and wondered why on earth they didn't cover it up.

But it wasn't like she could complain, they had far worse in the past and so sliding out from her hiding spot she placed a small casting cloak over herself as she inched her way to the make shift pallet. Taking a few minutes to look around before deciding it was ok, she bent down and conjuring a bag, began to pick up slabs of the morning menu.

She wasn't too fussy so anything she could reach went inside – poultry … sheep … cow … fish. Once full she made to tie the ends but froze when the sound of a voice behind her could be heard.

"Wasn't there more than this?" She winced inwardly, did she take too much? Probably, but it wasn't as if she could put it back… she wasn't going to and now whoever it was had already seen the decimated number lying on the rack.

Staying still completely forgetting they couldn't see either her or the bag. A few people came over to inspect the spread on hearing the inquiry, puzzled over the steep decline as they looked around seeing if perhaps the meat had been placed elsewhere.

Once they had gone she let out a small breath before quickly picking up her stolen wares and making for the trail, it was only halfway did she realize that she still had her spell around herself and shook her head at her own stupidity, before carrying on as she reached their tent.

Once she got back inside did she remove it from her body, looking around she saw the others already awake as they turned to see who had come in as Mal smiled

"Where did you go?"

She moved over to the small table before dropping the bag down and turning to them. "I wasn't going to wait in that line out there."

"For what."

"Breakfast." The blonde didn't respond as her eyes lowered to the bag radiating heat. "So you stole it." The question sounded judgemental but her tone was one of amusement as Regina shrugged.

"Would you rather I sent you?" The look spoke volumes of what Mal thought of that idea as she chuckled. "Thought so."

"Won't they notice it gone though" Another shrug was her reply. "Think they already did, but it wasn't like they saw me to actually blame me."

A small shuffling had them turning to see Lily already at the table, bag in hand and rooting through its contents. They observed her pilfering for a minute as she pulled out part of the cooked cow before smiling cheerfully at them and moving to sit back down.

"Thanks Mom."

It's silent as they watch her eat – but more like devour the food in her hands as she turns back to the blonde with a satisfied smile.

"At least someone doesn't seem to worry,"

At her words the other woman rolls her eyes and instructs her to sort the food out as soon they settle down near the occupied brunette. Once they are relaxed does she start the topic that had been first on her day's agenda.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you both about," Mal lifts her head from where she had been gracefully dissecting her food and Lily who had been simply been wolfing hers down as they both stare at her.

The conversation goes much better than she anticipated really. They sit and listen and halfway through Zelena come's by wondering if they knew anything about the missing food. She didn't need to see the empty bag on the table to know and smell the burnt odour, before glancing to whom she knew was the culprit.

"You know Lancelot and Mulan are doing searches right?" She stepped in further and made her way over to the small seats before sitting down as Regina gives her a small smile of apology.

"I was aware of the risks … but." With a short wave of her hand the bag on the table vanished and another saw the smell of food, which would have certainly found them guilty, gone as she turned back to the red head, content with her work.

"Now they won't know it was me."

Her actions earned another pointed look and shake of her head as she turned to Lily who had been watching her and smiled.

"Hello,"

The younger woman smiled lightly but faced the others, "Whose this?" She asked on seeing the slight curling of her Mom's lips.

"My sister,"

Pulling her head back in shock at the news, she turns to Zelena again who is silent and looks at her more carefully before tuning her head back.

"How? You look nothing alike." Mal sat up straighter at that, her attention firmly on the brunette. "Lily stop being rude." Only to have Regina lean over and place her hand on top of hers.

"It's fine… a good question with a simple answer." With that she turned back to her daughter.

"We're half." Lily's brow scrunched in confusion. "Half? Is that possible?" Again she watched as the raven haired woman nodded.

"It is… Our Mother fancied herself a part of royalty though she was never born into it… obviously thought she had better chances if she married into it with a child… hence her frivolously."

"So what happened?" Regina shifted… it wasn't a conversation she really wanted to get into, and had spent the better part of seven hundred years ignoring but still she carried on.

"When she found out that the people she had associated herself with were nothing but local commoners, she killed them for their deceit."

Brown eyes widened. She had never before heard this part of her Mothers history. "Wow... I didn't even know you had a Mother."

The response caused her to chuckle as she nodded. "Well how did you expect I was born? Unlike some dear, not all of us were born by egg, we had a Mother…"

"She sounds like a bitch."

"Lily!"

"No she's right… but bitch I wouldn't say covered it, I doubt there is a word to describe the pure evil that woman was." She looked to her lap for a moment before lifting her head back up she heard Lily speak again.

"So how did you meet?" She turned to Zelena, including her in the conversation for the first time as the red head stumbled a little – blue eyes met dark as Regina tilted her head.

"Well."

She looks back to Lily; this time a smile more genuine on her face as she takes in the younger woman… she really did look so much like her sister, and replied.

"By a little luck and way of a mad hatter." She had to laugh when brows creased further in her befuddlement. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that despite her best efforts, the bitch couldn't keep the fact she had two children a secret for all her life… and thanks to a good friend of ours we were able to meet."

"Alright so then what."

That part she stopped at. What indeed after that, well once they met they had taken the trip to their Mother's new kingdom and tore it asunder, they destroyed everything she had killed… lied… cheated… blackmailed and ruined other's lives to obtain. They made her watch as it all went up in flames before her very eyes.

Right before they did everything in their power to ensure the light left hers… painfully and slowly.

It was also something she didn't want to discuss, and judging from the look on the other woman's face she didn't either. Mal, glancing from one to the other, decided to intervene. She had known all about what they both had done to the woman that had given them life.

She had also known just how much Regina had regretted it after – not actually the part of getting rid of her, everyone knew that she needed to be removed from her dictatorship, but how she had gone about doing so. Killing wasn't something that came naturally to the smaller woman.

Only in times of extreme urgency and when they had acted against her family in such a manner that it couldn't be ignored. Lily waited for them to speak – looking from her Mom to her newfound Aunt and seeing the looks they gave each other, before she could ask further Maleficent spoke.

"Why don't we go for a little walk, stretch our legs, hmm?" The blonde asked but Lily could tell it was more of a command and with another look to the other pair who had gone quiet and was looking both distant and a little dark. She knew she had hit upon something and so nodded.

They waited until they had left before Zelena let out the breath she had been holding. Looking to the other woman, she could see the slightly distant gaze in her eyes and moved to where she sat. She had always known that killing was never who Regina was, but when she had learnt all about their Mother and what she had done she was just so angry.

That had spilt over and without really thinking of anything else, knew she had to get her revenge. It didn't matter at the time… she only thing that did was her getting one over the woman who had thrown her away, and the power she would be using to destroy her with.

At the time she hadn't cared about Regina's reservations on the whole thing. She just knew that her sister was a Dragon and had the powers of mass inferno behind her – her sole focus was to show Cora that whatever she had thought about the 'Worthless brats' she had the pleasure of getting rid of, it had come back to haunt her and take everything she had managed to make of herself.

Of course now fast forward a few centuries and with everything that had happened she had learnt a thing or two about humility and what it meant to have those who you cared for turn against you. She loved her sister, she did – and it was at that moment she realized what her actions had done.

She truly did feel sorry for making her do what she did. It was part of the reason why they hadn't spoken in so long, but now that fate had given them another chance she was determined to make it up to her, so she moved over and engulfed the smaller woman in a hug.

"I'm sorry,"

Regina frowned. What was she sorry for? She hadn't said or done anything… As if knowing what she was thinking the red head held her tighter and spoke.

"Everything that happened with Cora happened because of me. It was my fault – I was just so furious with her, I wanted her to see just what she had given up, I wanted her to regret ever thinking us worthless just because of her own mistakes… I used you because I knew what power you had and… well I wasn't thinking properly."

They broke apart as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She felt a hand under her chin lift her head up slowly so their eyes met. Regina was silent as she looked deep into sorry blue eyes and smiled lightly, she shook her head before replying.

"What happened… what _we_ did – we did together. There was no blame to be had as it was both of us who took part, both of us did equal damage and it was both of us who killed her. I'll admit there was a time when back home that I did blame you for making me go against my own code of morals."

She had to lift her head again as her smile widened a little "But I realized that I had done so willingly, you might have said a few words to help the process, but ultimately it was she who caused her own downfall. That needed no whispered words of guidance I did what I did happily by my own violation, and for that I knew you were no longer to blame."

She took in a deep breath and laughed a little. "We're killers, both of us… we kill because of our own justification… revenge and in my case food… we can't take that back so the best thing to do is look forward."

Zelana listened silently, she knew she was a murderer… she had killed Walsh after all and those that stood with him. She knew though the only person that Regina had killed – partly, was their Mother and as much as she didn't want to say it – it was still a murder after all.

She was right – they had killed but for the good of their family's and when the people of Oz realized just how much better their lives were now without the foolish man to rule over them. They would see his death as a good sign and not the mark of the wicked witch.

"Thank you."

"For what."

"For forgiving me." Regina pulled her head back a little, before reaching for the loose strand of hair at her side and tucked it behind her ear.

"There was nothing to ever blame for and therefore nothing to forgive. We did this because we wanted to… so stop blaming yourself."

The other woman nodded. Her eyes filled with relief and still tinted with hints of regret but she knew that was something only Zelena could deal with as she pulled her in for another hug.

"Can we come back in now? Lancelot is staring and it's making me uncomfortable," They pulled apart to see Lily peeking in, whatever issues they had to face was now resolved… or put aside she didn't know as Regina laughed and nodded.

"Yes you can come back in." Needing no more prompting the younger woman pulled back the tent door and rushed inside. Taking back her seat as Mal made her way over more leisurely and sitting next to her love. The blonde turned to her and nudged her lightly to gain her attention.

"You ok?"

Regina faced her as she took in the look of concern but also of love and smiled. "Yeah – we are."

The atmosphere turned after the conversation. Gradually returning to its once relaxed and warm state as Mal turned to the dark haired woman who was scowling at something Zelena had said.

"Did you want to talk to us about something?" She inquired the remnants to the earlier talk they had before coming back to her as Regina nodded.

"Yes, actually, kind of forgot." She looked to the red head that was sat next to her niece. "And it involves you, if you wish it." The older woman lifted her head a little in curiosity as she regarded her sister who was looking both nervous and happy as she nodded her head.

"Alright."

"So that's it, the choice is yours." She finished looking at them. All three were silent as they take the time to comprehend what she had told them.

"Wait – so like – do you have this bean with you?" Regina nods and pulls out the chain again from her shirt and shows Lily who stares at it in fascination.

"Wow… and that can what? Take us to this new world." Again she nods before letting it drop to her shirt. "But only if you want. I know it's a lot to ask and to take in, but I thought that with the curse having ruined this land the way it has, that you would want a new start."

She turns to the blonde who has remained silent and picks up her hand. "Mal?"

Still lost in her thoughts it takes a few more tries to realize that someone is speaking her name. Idly she looks up and sees Regina staring at her, quickly smiling to hide whatever misgivings she might have had about the subject, she feels the other woman rubbing her thumb across her hand.

"Are you alright? You haven't said a word." The blonde nods though knowing it's true. She hasn't and to be honest she doesn't know what to say, what could she say to something like that? She is aware of the eyes on her and so hiding the emotions that are marring her face, though her inner ones could still be felt by her love, she smiled.

"Of course my dear, I was just thinking that's all." Regina waited a few more seconds before nodding, a smile of her own gracing her lips. Right before her attention is taken by Zelena – something she is grateful for as she looks away again.

Overall it took a week for them to decide. Well for her and Lily Zelena had already made her choice and as she watched the other woman give her sister her answer, she couldn't help but notice the slight gleam in her eyes as she spoke. Something about her tone made them seem colder than usual.

Normally it wouldn't have bothered her as she knew the red head would never harm her or her niece. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder what it was that she had planned. It was clear her intention was to get to the other realm, but for what purpose.

When Regina was off with her sister she used the time to talk to her daughter. They had discussed what it would mean for them to leave the only place they had known for so long, the pros and cons of making the journey – she had been silent when Lily suggested that Regina might have been right.

That maybe their best chance of a new start was in a new realm. This one had brought them nothing but misery for the past three decades, it may have been like a home to them once – but no longer, it was only by way of her Mom coming back, that they were even back in human form at all.

Suffice to say that she no longer loved the land she had been born in and she made her feelings very clear, she wanted to leave. That meant she had to make her choice to, but it was hard for her – as silly as it was this place had become her home. It wasn't the first place she had called that but it was the one that felt the most right.

But as she lay in bed that night, Regina next to her, she realized that the place she had once called home was nothing more than a building on a mountain. Turning to lie on her side she gazed at the sleeping form of her love and knew that she was her home – along with their child, it was wherever these two went that she called her true home.

She knew she would follow them anywhere… so what was her hang up on this new land that had her so afraid of saying yes or no? It was preposterous to think really – the mistress of all evil… afraid.

But the years that had gone by proved that she wasn't an inhuman creature that revelled in the pain of others like the stories suggested… the years of fearing for her daughter's life and mind, the fact that her love wasn't there with them and as the years went by, with herself slowly losing what grip she had on the real world fading – she was more human than they knew.

Regina had lived in the land without magic – that now had magic, for twenty eight years and she seemed fine. She had said that despite the awful location and the people it wasn't so bad; it had its share of perks that trumped the forest.

Maybe it was just her being silly. If Lily saw no reason for them not to go then she would have to put aside what doubts and fears she had for her family. Movement had her turning to see Regina shuffling a little as she decided it was time to sleep and so moved closer to the other woman, hands circling her waist, she felt hands slide over her own and hold them tight as she smiled and closed her eyes.

The next day she told them her decision over breakfast. Lily had already said she was willing to go, Zelena practically jumping at the chance. Regina reached over and took her hand, she knew that the blonde had been deliberating on what to do – it was why she left her alone and had the space to think without being crowded.

Secretly she wished that she would accept the offer as in her eyes – though she had been ripped away from her family and her memories replaced, once they had come to she had seen the land they were in wasn't bad. She had no enemies, no reason to fight – all except Rumple but he knew to stay away from her.

All in all she could be free to be who she wanted. Of course there was the one slip up she had when magic finally came back and her Dragon had forced its way out as a result of being caged for so long, she still had to laugh as even Leroy, the sturdiest of the dwarves had never moved so fast.

Of course there was the mistaken identity once she had gained control and reverted back. They had accused her of being the Dragon witch that had terrorized the land for so long, it was only when Eugene had come forward to say that she had seen the woman they had been accusing her of before, and she wasn't her.

Anger gave way to confusion as they all believed the older woman. They had no reason not to; she was one of the good guys – which then led the attention back to Regina with one very good question on their minds.

If she wasn't Maleficent then who was she.

Not wanting to go into too much of her life story, as they had no right in knowing. She told them that she had lived with the blonde and prior to that had lived with the other Dragons in the North. Their confusion gave way to fear making her both irritated and slightly flummoxed at their rapidly changing emotions.

They had been scared on hearing her revelation. If there was more than one Dragon witch that they didn't know about, how many more could there be? It had them worried and many called for her to be banished across the town line. Something she laughed at as there was no way she was going, and informed them of that – also the fact they couldn't make her.

Something they all knew to be true, which brought them back to anger as Emma stepped in. She had no idea what was happening. It still confused her to hell that she was actually in a town full of fairy tale characters and now she had to put up with the reveal that there was more than one powerful Dragon witch.

This was to her – not the Walt Disney she imagined on watching sleeping beauty as a kid – this to her was behind the scenes and turned to the not Maleficent who was standing looking amused and annoyed in equal proportions – something which baffled her as to how she could be such things, but got back to the main point at hand.

Soon they had come to the terms and understanding that as long as she didn't change – didn't go about scaring the rest who lived in town and cause any damage. Then she could still live there.

In reply she simply laughed in the younger blondes face once more. Emma blinked stupidly at hearing her scornful chuckles before Regina stepped closer and spoke. It amused her that the younger woman had the sheer gall to try and dictate on whether or not she was allowed to be in a certain place.

So she spoke – her tone making it perfectly clear to the Sheriff that she was staying exactly where she was, no one told her what to do or where to go, and that if the Dragon called for it – she would be letting her out.

She held up her hand to stop her from speaking before carrying on. It irked her greatly the other woman was being biased to what she could never understand and made vocal points on her unfairly siding with the so called – good guys and called her out for her ignorance.

It rankled the Sheriff to be insulted and made the not so subtle threatened and made her own of blasting the bitch across the line herself, she had magic she could do so, but was once again laughed at.

It still made her smile as she fondly looked back on the day she had all but moved into the other woman's personal space and without any hesitation, called her the weakest human in magic she had ever had the unlucky misfortune to come across. That she had about as much chance of beating her in a fight then Leroy did at actually staying sober for a day, and that if she tried she wouldn't even be given the grace of going over the line herself as there would be no body to kick across.

The message was clear – stay out of her way and Emma wouldn't find herself dead.

She left them after that, all standing in the middle of the street as she made her way to the Imp's shop. He had a lot of explaining to do and if he didn't want to find his own body missing a limb or two then a lot of making up in the way of re-correcting his grievous errors against her.

Ok so maybe she had one enemy in the form of the cocky blonde… the rest to her were simply just mindless idiots who blindly followed. But she wasn't going to tell her that – she had to make it so Maleficent would actually want to return back with them.

All in all it took a week for them to actually leave. Zelena had explained to Lancelot and Mulan about her departure, which led to questions about the safety of the people – which in turn led the witch to go around the parameters of the shield with talismans she had crafted and held some of her magic as she planted them in the ground.

She then told them that as long as no one shifted them or decided to leave the camp – the spell would still be intact – those that did leave for what purpose were on their own. Regina meanwhile had been trying to find a suitable place to release the portal; she didn't want to set it off in a closed location and have it scare everyone so she had gone out to try and searched.

Her search took her to Lake Nostos. She could feel the magical properties tied to the Lake as she sniffed the air – but something had gone wrong… something – more like a curse, had dried the lake up, any water this once held was gone. She shifted through the dry bed at the bottom, bringing the gravel to her nose.

It was faint. Clearly what was once a source of powerful magic now lay a shadow of what it once was… she let the stones fall through her fingers and stood, it might have been slowly draining away over the years but there was still magic in the dried out lake.

And where there was magic there was a chance.

The day finally came when they would leave the forest behind. Zelena had been saying her goodbyes to the people she had been protecting for years as the rest stood at the side waiting for her, Mal had been silent since the moment she woke so Regina had been sticking close to her.

She knew it couldn't have been easy to leave the place that had been home for so long. But she had done it once and so a part of her was glad the blonde hadn't taken the selfish option and declined the offer. Finally after saying a last few words to Mulan, Zelena joined them.

"Shall we?"

She watched as Regina's purple smoke engulfed the three of them as they vanished from sight. She turned to see the rest watching as she went; with one last wave to them she let her own magic carry her off as she followed the trail the other woman had left behind.

She soon caught up to them by the lake and being unable to hide her surprise. "What are we doing here?" She turned to look at them as Regina had moved away from them and was inspecting the dried bed with a critical eye. Lily had also been wondering the same thing and was waiting for her to answer.

"Because, this place still holds water… and that is our key to getting back."

Still not following and clearly seeing a drier then bone empty Lake. She had to ask again. "I'm not sure what it is you're seeing, but all I'm seeing is… well dirt no water to be had."

The raven haired woman nodded silently as she jumped down into the bed. They watched as she moved around seemingly staring at the ground as Lily moved closer to the blonde.

"I think she might have caught our insanity." Mal turned to her, a look of admonishment on her face, but was unable to stop her lips from quirking.

"She knows what's she's doing." As she turned to now see her patting the floor with her foot. "Well at least I think"

Unable to stop the eye roll, she looked up to where they stood as she used her knees to lush herself upright once more. "I can hear you and yes I know what I'm doing."

They watched as she lifted herself from the Lake, brushing her hands as she moved back to them. "I just had to find the right spot."

"For what." She turned to the brunette with a smile. "For this." Using her hand she made a crushing motion just as the floor from the Lake bed began to rumble. They all stared at the now dry ground which was crumbling in on itself before the whole bed started to shake, with one more twisting motion the ground gave in an a torrent of water shot into the sky.

They all followed the powerful jet stream as it began its decent back to the ground before filling the Lake. In no time at all the once barren dry pit in the ground was now a raging lake – filled with life and magic as the spout in the middle continued to stream water into the sky.

"There was water in there all along." Regina said, happy with her work. "I think the curse just took what was on the surface and used it to fuel its potency… I don't know why it never occurred to anyone to just… dig a little." She finished shaking her head but stepped closer to the splashing waters.

"But I suppose they'll find out soon enough." Turning back to them, she eyed their reactions a moment longer before speaking.

"You ready."

Zelena happily nodded. She had been waiting for this chance for years and now nothing was going to come between her and her prey as she glanced to Lily who also nodded. She was excited and had been steadily getting more worked up the more the days went on.

Mal said nothing but as their eyes met. She could feel her trepidation and hesitance. She moved over to her and took up her hands.

"Say the word and we won't go, I'll give the bean to Zelena and she can go in our place." The blonde lifted her head. She could see understanding in Regina's eyes, she had feared to see disappointment if she did shake her head. But all she saw was love.

It was that she chose to nod. Lily was happy to leave and her happiness was them. Regina smiled and kissed her before pulling back and to the edge, pulling the bean from under her shirt as she ripped it from her around her neck and let it hover above the roaring waters.

She let it drop into the lake and watched as it was swept by the current as it was absorbed by the water and began to react. The ground all around them this time started to shake as she took a good few steps back – the air filled with thick, stifling magic as the water began to swirl faster and harder as it mingled with the magic released into its streamline.

The spout suddenly rose higher into the air – getting its second wind from the energy and a loud flash had them all covering their eyes as the sound around them grew to deafening heights. Once they had turned back it was to see a now fully functional gateway to the other realm.

The wind was racing around them. The magic stifling as they took in the sight of the monstrous black hole of sorts as it swirled in the lake – using the newly found water as its source. Regina turned back to them.

"You ready?"

Two out of the three heads nodded as she turned to Mal – always Mal with the fear of the unknown in her eyes, she gazed upon the portal that would take them from the land before looking up and seeing their encouraging faces.

"Mom its ok,"

Pushing back her fears for the fourth – and final time. She reached out and took the hand offered to her as she smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready."

It was then that they went through and didn't look back. Of course it was never as easy as Regina had hoped it would be, on reaching the other side they had come out into the woods that surrounded the cursed town. She sighed on realizing just where the portal had dropped them.

"Well this is the woods." She threw up her hands in grand gesture as they took in the sight of the unappealing patch of trees. "I thought we left the forest behind." Zelena asked as they started forwards, Regina nodded not turning around as she hunted out the path that led to town.

"We did – hence why it's called a wood."

Once back on the path and pointing out certain parts that might come in handy because despite what that moronic woman liked to think, she was in no way a leader and Regina would no sooner follow her orders than kiss diner wolf on the lips. Before using her magic to take them back to town.

They reached the very familiar crossroads that led to each part of the town before taking the three very confused people on a short tour – pointing out what was what and which to avoid, as they rounded the corner Zelena stopped dead in her tracks.

There in front of her was the one man she had been waiting years to see again. The one man who took the only thing that meant anything to her, and was walking around smiling like he hadn't a care in his world.

Well she was about to upturn that right now.

Without waiting she let her magic surround her and to where Rumple and his wife was stood. Regina hadn't even noticed until a scream from Belle, had her looking as her eyes went wide on seeing the red head – who was meant to be next to Lily, now in front of the dark one.

She had her hand in his chest and had forced him to his knees. A look of malicious victory on her face as the rest could only watch in stunned at the unexpected and so completely sudden attack. The scream had alerted the rest as they came out of their various shops.

Most popular, the diner as the door opened to see a small crowd piling out, all wondering who it was that screamed and why they would in such an idyllic town. They looked up and down only to stop at the sight across from them. Like the three unseen their eyes to went wide at the sight of the powerful dark one on his knees in front of the woman.

The unknown woman. Their backs immediately stiffened at the thought of a new face when there should have been none – somebody was on their phone, no doubt calling for the authority as another scream from Bella now saw Rumple back on his feet.

Having gotten over his shock he had managed to gain back some momentum and with a large blast – quickly overpowered the red head who had only been incapacitating him with basic magic sending her flying away from him.

Regina watched as her sister was vaulted back and without waiting, quickly joined the fight. It wasn't on her agenda that day but what could she do as her magic quickly overtook her and before Zelena could slam into anything solid, she found her body wrapped in a pair of arms as they vanished once more in a cloud of smoke.

The rest could only look on as Regina came back to the middle before letting go and using her free hand, blasted the Imp back who wasn't expecting the second attack. His whole body was picked up and sent back as he broke through the large window a few feet back.

The two witches stood in on the opposite path staring at where he had been thrown. Regina let the breath she had been holding go as her eyed turned to the woman she still had an arm around.

"What the hell was that about?" Her tone was full of confusion and anger as she waited for her to respond. Zelena however had her eyes trained on the shop Rumple had just been thrown into, her blue eyes never leaving the building; Regina went to speak again only to see the cruel smile now adorning her face.

Looking up she followed the source of her smile and found the man now standing up, his face – sans the already marred side that held his scars, was now bloody as he glared at them from his spot.

"You really shouldn't have done that… any of you, dearie." As the thousands of broken shard pieces all started to shake and rise from the floor. With an evil smile of his he sent them hurtling in their direction. A few people shouted as the deadly assault went flying towards them.

Instinctively her hand went up as a shield erected around them just as it was pounded with the many attacks of the shrapnel like weapons – with each piece turning into dust as soon as it hit through her spell. Once it had died down and the last of the glass had been dissolved she lowered her shield, but it was a wrong move to do.

Mal screamed with Lily shouting as they watched Rumple appear in front of the two witches – he grabbed Regina around her throat and lifted, using his own curse given strength he pulled back before launching her across the other side of the road.

She slammed heavily into a lamp post denting it before falling to the ground, she rolled over, her back screaming in protest before a shrill giggle had her turning to see now Zelena in his claw like grips – despite having broken his wrist the red head couldn't get his hands from around her neck.

His pulse was racing as the curse inside delighted in having a new victim to torment. He knew this woman, he knew her very well. Inwardly he was surprised that the all-powerful wicked witch of the west had made it to town and had come for her vengeance like she had promised.

Powerful she was… save for the woman he had just flung across the street he hadn't an opponent so strong, but here he was standing tall and here they were on the floor – it puzzled him as to how they knew - much less decided to work with each other.

But details, as he lowered his head to her level. His teeth bared with murderous glee as he took in her hateful eyes, he had hoped to draw out her defeat longer – but he had things to do and so was about to crush her neck when another startled scream – from his wife had him snapping his head to see his beloved Belle in the arms of his other enemy.

He could have strung himself up how could he have forgotten his wife… he had left her alone and now she was in danger, Regina held the other woman tight, she didn't want to play hostages… in fact she didn't want to be doing this at all, but he had her sister and knowing just what a sadistic bastard he was, had to gain some type of leverage over him.

Luck would have it as she struggled to her feet, it was standing in front of her, shrugging as what could make it worse she quickly appeared in front of the brunette who gasped before screaming as she roughly grabbed her around her neck and slid around so she stood behind her, keeping a hand tight around her throat.

"You don't want to be doing that." A sable brow arched at his words as she reached up and grabbed the thick hair, pulling it back and making the woman whimper, his face tightened at her sob.

"Oh really… because I think it's exactly what I should be doing."

None of them moved… the air was thick with tension as well as silence as everyone kept their eyes on the two across from each other. Rumple took in the tearful sight of his love and his grip tightened on his captive making her choke. Regina heard the sound and glared, before using her foot and kicking the back of Belle's legs so she folded and fell to the floor.

"Don't give me any more of a reason Imp," He noted the look on her face and knew she was serious. As much as he hated her, the one thing he had come to know about her during his observations during the curse was that she kept to herself. Not so much out of anything superior but because that was her disposition.

He knew that her love was blonde mistress of evil. How it had shocked him as he didn't think even she would be able to find something hinted at happiness, but he guessed that if he of all people could find it then she could to… but he didn't care really.

But with grudging reluctance he knew that apart from the times her family or those she cared about were in danger, she never attacked without cause and so turning back to the woman in his grip he had to think just what could it be that made her so protective that she would risk his wrath to protect her for?

Of course that said his wrath might have been great, but her powers of light was far greater – his face still tingled with the reminder so knew that if anything did happen to the witch then he was sure his Belle would go the same way… no matter how much she would hate herself afterwards.

The curse was screaming at him – telling him to dam the consequences and simply kill her, she attacked first and that gave him just cause to end her life… and he almost listened, his hand squeezing tighter causing her pale face to turn a bluish pallor that had him smirking.

But then he heard Belle cry out again and his hand dropped. He let go of the red head who began to splutter as the air that had been denied, started flowing to her lungs once more. He snarled at her before turning to face Regina who still held his wife tight in her hands.

"Alright let her go,"

It was silent again as the raven haired woman eyes him for a moment before her eyes turned to Zelena – still on the floor and still coughing but was free from his grip, as she nodded slowly and using her hair – pulled her to her feet. Her actions earned another snarl from the enraged dark one as he witnessed her man handling.

Once she was upright Regina turned her gaze to the tearful woman and tilted her head. "I'm sorry about that."

Before pushing her away and vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Rumple felt her presence behind as she pulled the red head to her feet as he rushed across the road and back to his wife, making sure that she wasn't hurt anywhere else.

The sight was a mess. The road was full of disintegrated glass that had been scattered all over the street. The lamp post had a massive dent and was buckled slightly, the people didn't fare any better – Rumple had blood down the left side of his face due to the glass he had broken with his body.

Regina's black turtleneck – her good one she might have added, was ripped from where she had slid along the street. Her back was grazed down and she had a cut on her temple that led to her cheek. Zelena had the angry hand shaped marks around her neck that would certainly bruise as she stood shakily and leant on her sister for support.

That was the scene Emma came to as she had gotten the call of a massive fight happening in the middle of town. She hadn't taken it seriously as the only ones who could have caused it was either Rumple and his enemy's but seeing as the entire town was his enemy, it could only have been the one who had enough power to actually stand a chance.

But seeing as she was out of the… well realm. All had been peaceful, but she drove down anyway. Only to arrive to chaos, she slowly took in the damage.

"What the fuck happened here."

She turned to Rumple who had been holding his wife and was silent… before following his glare as her eyes widened on seeing her less than favourable person standing on the other side, when did she get back?

But she too was holding someone… someone she had never seen before and having been around this town what felt like the seventh hundred time she was pretty confident she knew everyone, so this now put her on immediate guard as she stepped closer

"Well."

Still silence as neither of the people involved wanted to be the first to speak. It was only broken when Eugene had shuffled her way to the front and without blunting her words, nodded to the two on the other side of the street.

"Now that's your Maleficent right there." Bringing the attention to the pair for the first time since they arrived, the blonde going to speak but not knowing what to say in the face of so many people as Regina sighed and dropped her head.

Thank you very fucking much Eugene. She thought miserably as she looked around. So much for their peaceful entrance.

Once everything had been put right – under the watchful eye of Emma. They were marched into the diner with only mild protests from Eugene, who Emma promised would compensate for having so many extremely powerful and quite dangerous characters – literally, in her livelihood store.

Somewhat mollified the elderly lady shuffles into the back to get Emma a drink like she asked, but not before placing her trusty crossbow on the counter with a pointed glare at them all.

Once she had gone the younger blonde turned back to them. Facing all their blissfully ignorant looks and leant on the side. "I'm waiting."

So out came the story of where Regina had been all this time. She had gone to find her love and child once the curse had broken and had threatened Rumple into helping with that. Whilst there though she had found Zelena who she introduced as her sister, surprising them all as they had all assumed she was a woman without family.

Rumple the most was shocked at their relation. He knew that the red head must have meant something to her but never did he think them related. He eyed them wondering just how long they had managed to keep that from everyone as Regina carried on with her story.

"We would have just come back and retired to my house… if not for the whole debacle outside which I had no intention of getting involved in." She added dryly casting a disproving glance at the older woman at her side.

"About that." They turned back to Emma who had sat on the surface. "What had you attacking him like you did? I know he's a bastard and all." She ignored his cough of annoyance as she looked to the other woman.

"He has something of mine." She turned her gaze back to him. A look of pure loathing on her face. "Something very dear and I want them back."

They all looked to the man in question. Who lifted up his hands in a show of innocence and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't a clue what she is on about."

"DO NOT… take me for a fool you son of a bitch." Her voice was filled with venom as she nearly spat the poison at him. "I wouldn't help you the first time so you had the audacity to steal them and thought you could get away with it."

She stood, making everyone around her shift as they prepared for another fight. "You will give them back to me now, or so the powers help me I will ruin everything you hold and love so dear." He didn't miss how her eyes flickered to the woman at his side.

His hands tensed as he thought about her promise and his anger once again flared up, only to have it tamped down again when a hand on his had him turning to find Belle looking at him.

"Whatever it is you stole. Just give it back to her," He was about to protest but the look on her face had him closing his mouth.

"I know that you liked to… acquire things, back in the past so maybe you picked them up by mistake." She was cut off by a cold laugh as he turned annoyed again to her.

"He knew exactly what he was doing… no mistake about it – the only thing he did fuck up on was underestimating his foes, he has so many of them."

In the end it took a combination of Zelena promising to destroy what he held close to him. Emma and Belle both imploring him to give up what it was she wanted and Regina moving to her side letting him know she would happily join her in her endeavours that had him relenting.

"Fine." With a snap of his fingers the item that he had been keeping from her for so long appeared in his hands. She gazed upon the pair of shoes with a smile before using her own magic as they appeared in her hands seconds later.

"Shoes." Regina was the first to break the silence. "You asphyxiated yourself, over a pair of shoes." Zelena looked up from her adoring gaze and turned to her sister glaring at her words.

"Not just any shoes…" She looked back down to the ruby coloured slippers. "The only pair of shoes my Mother bought me for my birthday," She gazed at them longingly.

"She saved up for so long and they cost a lot…" Her voice trailed off as everyone grew slightly uncomfortable at seeing her so nostalgic.

"But why did he want them if they are just slippers?" Regina lifted her head to see the confused look the blonde sheriff was giving them.

"Trust you to ruin the mood, Miss White." She glared at the smaller woman who took no notice of it and nodded to the shoes.

"Can't you feel the magic coming from them?" Emma looked back to the slippers, she focused what magic she had been teaching herself and focused it on the shoes before feeling a slight thrum and nodded.

"A little." She smiled and nodded her head in mock agreement. "A little you say." Before looking away.

"Explains why you're so weak still." Again ignoring the glare aimed at her. "Ok then what's so special about them… apart from their sentimental value."

"They were charmed by Glinda to be able to take the person wearing them to wherever it is they wished to go," Zelena this time spoke as she lifted her head to look at them.

"It was right after Jefferson had vanished to who knows where and I needed to make a trip out of Oz to find an ingredient that she helped me… unfortunately I came across him at the same time, we got talking and once he learnt about my shoes – decided to try and maim me for them, it was just lucky I knew the area better than he and got away in time."

"Before he snuck into Oz and stole them." She nodded. Clutching the beloved shoes to her chest. As they all listened and now understood why she had attacked him so, another thought had come to the younger blonde who was thinking hard with it showing on her face before speaking.

"What a minute… so you came from Oz… knew who I'm assuming is Glinda the good, and has a pair of ruby slippers that can take a person home."

The red head nodded. "Are you the wicked witch?"

The rest paled slightly at her deductions. They hadn't actually considered who she might have been and were now staring at her, waiting for confirmation as she glowered dangerously at hearing the given name.

"She's not wicked." Regina stepped in this time as she glared at them in return standing next to the older woman. "Only narrow minded idiots who can't think for themselves much less have their own opinions assume such a thing." She turned to Emma.

"How would you feel if I called you a moron." The blonde's face went stony. "You do call me a moron… every dam day."

Regina tilted her head up before sniffing a little and nodding. "With good reason… it's because you are, whereas Zelena was wrongly accused of being wicked by a bastard who knew just what she would do to his hold over the little munchkins if people listened. So he used their fear of her magic to turn the community against her, she isn't wicked, she isn't evil… only made to look so."

The conversation went on for another hour - in that time they learnt more about the one woman who was a mystery to them and wished they hadn't – as it only brought the air of danger that was already hanging over her head to new levels.

Finding out that she was already a powerful witch didn't help, coupled with the fact she had a human eating thirty foot alter ego who could crush the nearest building also didn't help. Now to top it off she had a sister who was classed as the wicked witch and had murdered a bunch of people didn't do her any favours, lastly to find that she had a true love in the shape of the mistress of all evil… the original one, and had brought that family back to town with her.

Stealing from the dark one seemed minor compared to all of that.

After coming to terms that no more fights would happen between any of them. They made an uneasy truce before departing for Regina's home.

Which was what led them up to this night currently, they had settled in rather well considering – there were still things that Mal didn't get but Lily… who was rather well resilient and picked up on the better things such as the TV, the car, the indoor plumbing – something they all had been grateful for, she was off on her bi weekly trips with Robin.

It had gone past eleven and everything was quiet. Of course in the middle of town it was another matter completely. Emma, Hook, Belle and Ruby were all stood on extreme guard as they eyed the stillness around them. The librarian had come to them with the grave news that the apprentice had taken the curse out of Rumple but something had gone wrong and now it was on the loose.

After making sure everyone was inside where they were safe. The four of them had gone searching the streets for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. The blonde knew this wasn't just some rebellious bunch of kids making trouble this was as serious as it got and so she instructed them all to be on the lookout.

On glancing from post to post, from street light in vain attempts to try and find the lurking darkness. She was just glad that everybody was indoors as she didn't know how bad this would get. Just as she was staring at the sky, the sound of laughing had them all spinning around.

They looked on to the path that led into the forest as the sounds got louder. The deep baritone laughter mingled with the low raspy chuckles had them despairing as seconds later, Robin and Regina emerged from the trees.

Having gotten as drunk as humanly possible in the cabin out in the woods. They had decided to see if a walk would sober them up, as she knew if she went back in the state she was in – it was either the sofa or Zelena' and she wanted to snuggle, so after punching the man in his chest for mocking her they set off.

The rest watched as Robin – with Regina firmly on his back, jumped the small bush like in a contest as they started laughing again.

"Bleeding hell, I can smell the ale of those two down here." Hook muttered as they watched the inebriated pair wander the path towards them. Seemingly lost in their own drunken little world and not having noticed them.

"Where to milady" She looked down from her perch and covered his mouth. "Quiet – you're a horse, and noble steeds of mine don't speak."

He nodded silently still with her hand over his mouth as he started moving again." She let her head rest on his shoulder as they walked. The other could only watch in astonishment at their lack of awareness as they neared, it was only when he turned his head did Robin finally notice them and stop.

"What's the matter horsey did you see a sugar cube." She lifted her head to see what the holdup was, only to smile slightly dazed at the newcomers… or was it them who were the comers? She shook her head and smiled. She took in their serious demeanours as a thought hit her as she started to pat his chest.

"Oh – horsey… horsey." When no answer was forthcoming she tilted her head a little before remembering again. "You can speak."

"Yes milady."

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing." The rest stayed silent as they talked. "I think so… but just… just tell me again."

She lazily pointed at them before resting her chin on his shoulder again. "Four of them, two of us… what does that tell you."

He pondered her question. His handsome face screwed with concentration as he replied. "We're seeing double." She snorted and shook her head at his response but had to stop and quickly look at them just to make sure before nodding more to herself, and then back to him.

"No… jockeys and more horses." Once more they could only stand and listen as she carried on, a smile on her face like she had solved the answer to world peace itself.

"Races."

The smile that followed from the man holding told them that he might have just believed her. "I think you are right."

"Of course I'm right." The air were getting more excited as she lifted her head, eyeing them all with a critical gaze which for someone so drunk, was impressive as she spoke.

"Well it's clear that in spite of Miss… Mis… blondies butchiness, captain clothes peg there is the horse." She then turned to Ruby and Belle.

"Wolfie here is pretty much the equivalent of a man with those muscles, bookworm is the jockey." They laughed again not taking note of Ruby's clenched fists or Belle's discomfort as Emma stepped forward ignoring the insults as she spoke.

"What the hell are you doing out."

They looked back up to her at her slight snappy question before Regina sniffed and replied. "We were out having shots, White. It's what bro's do and you're just green because you weren't invited."

Emma eyed the less the regal way the smaller woman was draped over his back, using him as a rest and the look of glossiness in her eyes, the blonde nodded in jest.

"Yes… positively envious of your night." She shook her head when the raven haired woman muttered something that suspiciously like 'Knew it' before looking at Robin.

"Why aren't you inside like everyone else?" She could only hope he was less intoxicated then his partner who had taken to lazily swinging her arm about as he looked to the saviour and shook his shoulders.

"We were in the cabin…" She ran a hand through her hair just as Regina spoke again. "She's just mad because she's not the horse… lets go my chivalrous pony, if they don't want to race we'll go find others who will." He frowned and looked up, forgetting the serious of the conversation as Emma shook her head, unable to believe the ignorance of the two.

"I thought I was a noble steed madam." She exhaled heavily and shrugged. "What's the difference?"

"DAM IT, COULD YOU TWO JUST BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE!" Everything was silent around her, Hook and the others are looking at her with wide eyes at her sudden outburst as Robin and Regina look on at her – him with a little shock and her with narrowed eyes that are full of derision.

"Whatever issues that has jumped up your arse Miss White. Do not get testy with us; I can assure you my bite is far worse than my bark."

Seeing that Emma is getting stressed, and now having an increasingly pissed off Regina will not make things better for her, Belle steps in she tugs on her arm and pulls the blonde back who willingly goes… tired and fed up she lets the brunette take over.

"Look – we're sorry but at the moment the situation is dire. We wouldn't be like this if it weren't dangerous for all." She said to them. Her words seemed to have an effect on Robin, who – no matter what state always seemed to know when the time calls for seriousness, his life as an outlaw could attest to that as he looks at her.

"Why what's the problem."

She begins to tell them. How Rumple is dying and so had the used the hat to try and draw out the darkness that had cursed him for so long, that he had almost succeeded when his plan came apart and now that the darkness had escaped his shop and was now on the loose.

The more she spoke the more her words had a lasting effect on the both of them. Of course everything was still hazy but for the most part their intoxication had all but gone leaving them with a sober and chilling feeling in their bodies.

"Put me down." Soon she was back on two feet as she and the outlaw joined them in the middle – now on alert just like the rest of them.

"What possessed him to try something as stupid as that" She hissed as Belle, who looked helpless and sighed. "He wants to live normally, he's dying and he's rather live out what days he has left as human than as a vessel to that vileness." Her words cracked at the end at the thought of her husband dying as Regina looked on sadly.

They had come a long way in the year – she apologized for nearly strangling her and had on getting to know the younger woman, made a good friend, of course her hatred for the Imp would always remain but it was clear she loved him… and she felt for her at that.

"Look – let just… try to find this thing and do something about it before it strikes alright." She turned back to the rest who had been watching the sky carefully. The air around them had fallen rapidly and was now as cold as it was ominous, green eyes carefully scanned the area.

"Where the hell has it gone?" Ruby muttered as Emma shook her head. "It hasn't gone anywhere" She circled around slowly, her eyes narrowed.

"It's surrounding us."

"Wonderful"

The blonde turned back to them as she saw Robin now stood tall as his face fell with grim determination. Hook was still searching the sky as Belle just looked sad at the fact that this was caused by her husband and she had helped. Regina stood with her hands on her hips looking angry."

"Just – be alert." As they nodded Regina huffed and took a step away, turning on her heel to stare back at them. "What does this thing want that's my question?"

Emma had turned to her, and just before anyone could answer. Dark tendrils shot out the air and wrapped themselves around her arms. Regina jolted as she looked down to see them latched to her body before seconds later found her being ripped back.

"REGINA!"

They watched in horror as the large cloud of dark that had come from nowhere. Dragged her into the middle of the road and was now doing its best to suffocate her – like her own magic it was engulfing her body only this time instead of working with her, it was trying to encompass her completely.

She snarled as it washed over her, nipping at her skin before assaulting her body by slamming into her chest and torso. Doubling over she tried to use her magic to fend it off but for some reason the cloud had seemed to block hers from working though she could feel it bubbling under her skin as it tried furiously to protect itself and her from the oncoming attacks.

Robin stood in horror as his best friend was covered by the cloud and turned to the others who were just as aghast. "What's happening?"

A small roar had left the mini tornado of darkness as it grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them back – opening her up to its possession as it hit her chest once more but this time instead of moving away again it stuck. Like glue it held on to its grasp, before starting to spread.

Thick ropes of black ink began to make its way across her body as she tried to fight it off. A flash of light saw Robin go flying back as he tried to rush at but found his attempt useless.

"It doesn't work like that," He stood and turned to the blonde – anger evident as another growl left the circle. "Then what do we do!" He shouted in rage and fear, as he shouted at her light had them turning to see Regina now floored as she fell to her knees.

The darkness it seemed had moved to the next level in beating down its new host and was now searching for whatever good it could find before starting to pull it out. Long strands of white was leaving her body causing the witch indescribable amounts of agony as she screamed.

"What's it doing!" Emma looked on in panic as she mumbled. "Doing what it does best… snuffing out the light" Her horror grew as Regina threw her head back, eyes glowing a brilliant orange signalling her Dragon was too trying to fight the foreign magic.

As they tried to figure out what to do. On the other side of town and in the large white mansion a scream had Lily and Zelena – who had come over to jump and look in horror as Mal slumped in her seat.

"MOM!"

Lily threw herself from her chair as the older woman keeled over and caught her in her arms. Panic covering her face as she tried frantically to get her to wake. She looked up to her aunt who had also rushed from her seat.

"What's happening?" She asked, the fear laced in her voice as the red head shook her head. She had no idea, one moment they were fine and the next…

A groan had them looking to see Mal stir as Lily held her close. "Mom… Mom what is it." They listened carefully as she mumbled something in her daze but it wasn't loud enough.

"What?"

"Re… R… Regina."

Zelena stiffened at the sound of her sister's name. She shuffled closer and helped the blonde into a sitting position. "Maleficent, what about Regina… what's happened."

But before she could say anything a pain so raw ripped through her chest she screamed again and convulsed in their arms. Lily had started to cry at seeing her Mother in pain and knew that it could only have come from the other woman. Nothing could have connected them so tightly and she feared for her other Mother as well.

Another five minutes went by with the blonde still crying out in pain as she fought to beat down the overwhelming force that was crushing her chest. Just as she was about to pass out from the agony, another magic could be felt – it was strong but also calm as it crept along her own now volatile aura and was doing its best to soothe the pain that was causing it to react so badly.

Lily watched silently preying as Zelena had taken over and was now using her magic to calm the blond who was slowly ceasing her thrashing, it took another few minutes but eventually she stopped causing them to smile. But it was short lived as no sooner had she stopped that she passed out, her body overcome by the sheer rawness of the shared bond that it knocked her out cold.

Leaning over she tried to shake her awake. "Mom.." Waiting but getting nothing brought back her fear as she looked to the other woman.

"What's wrong?" Zelena did a once over before looking at her "She's just unconscious… I don't know what with but it doesn't look like she'll be waking anytime soon." She looked to the terrified younger woman as she got to her knees.

"Come on – help me get her to the sofa." Using their energy they managed to get her to the couch as they placed her head on the pillow and stood up, looking at her as they wondered what the hell just happened.

"She said Regina." Lily turned to her, "Mom's in trouble." Normally she would have scoffed at her remarks Regina could take care of herself, especially in this backwater town. But on seeing just how violently her pain was and how it attacked so viciously, she knew she wasn't wrong.

It had her worried for the other woman who was out god knows where. And silently prayed that whatever had happened, wasn't as bad as it seemed in here.

Regina was struggling. The darkness was ripping into her body like claws and was seeping into her blood like poison. Spreading into her veins like tar and was slowly creeping into her mind, bringing out all the worst memories she had ever had.

 _The moment they faced Cora… the moment she had called them worthless brats… the elation she felt in tearing her castle to the ground, the fear in her eyes when she saw her abandoned daughters other form – towering over them and everything in her glorious power_ – _the chaos she caused by means of strength and fire as she tore it all around them to nothing._

Then the aftermath and the killing of the older woman. The screams she heard when Zelena had brought out her long forgotten heart and clawed into it, her fingers digging into the blackened organ and began to tear it into chunks, with each piece gone she would break a finger causing her more agony

Finally when the heart was little more than a blackened lump in her hand she crushed it - snuffing out what little life she had left. Before she turned her fire on the body and burnt it to ash which she then wiped away with her tail, ensuring nothing of Cora ever remained.

It seemed to pinpoint those out and bring them to the forefront. Growing stronger in her emotions of glee and victory over her death no matter how much she tried to push them away.

 _All the deaths of her Dragon family… the fights she had with them and the humans… the fights she had with her love… over and over it would replay them as it spread into her mind and whisper things to her_.

She could feel her own magic waning. The Dragon becoming angrier and violent the further it spread and took hold. The ground was covered with claw indents as she fought to keep it from taking over fully, but it was a futile battle.

She could hear the vague shouting's of the rest who stood on the outside. How she wished to just kill them and shut them up… no!

That was the curse talking making her despair at just how far it had a hold already as she rolled over. She heard the pirate shouting at Emma to come back as the blonde moved to the cloud.

The saviour reached the maelstrom and threw herself at the cloud. It seemed to slow down on her contact. The thick smoke stopped its assault on the fallen woman and was now creeping over the blonde who was struggling in her own bid to fight it off. Regina breathed for the first time since the attack as she lifted her weary head to see Emma becoming engulfed.

Belle, Ruby and Hook all stood with their own despair as the saviour as she sacrificed herself to stop Regina's pain. But something was wrong, Belle notice that the cloud was slowly receding. It was pulling away from the blonde who was able to gain control of her limbs once more as soon it all but threw her away from the potent cloud.

Stumbling back. She fought to gain her breath and stood in shock as the large black smog hovered in the air for a moment longer, before diving back onto the unsuspecting Regina – who had now rolled back onto her hands and knees in a bid to lift herself up.

"REGINA, LOOK OUT!"

Brown eyes met panicked blue, right before the darkness ripped through her back sending her sprawling again. Her stomach hit the floor as it attacked its first prey once again with more vigour than before. Belle moved closer to the stunned saviour who looked at her.

"What the hell happened? I fought it went for anyone with the most light." The librarian was speechless. As much as she had asked Rumple about it, and done research. She had never known the darkness to pick its host. It just went for the one who killed it previous body.

But then again this had never happened before. It had never been forcefully dragged from its vessel and set loose. But she would have brokered a guess that it would have gone for the one with the most light… what does an evil such as it like nothing more but to snuff out its worst enemy.

By all accounts it should have gone for Emma first. But for whatever reason it must have seen something in Regina that made her more appealing. That said she didn't wish this on anyone but as the cloud began to shrink in on itself, she knew there was nothing anyone at this point could do.

Regina was as good as the new Dark one.

She was trying so hard, but it had taken all of her strength leaving her with just the bare minimum to stay upright. She clenched her teeth in a bid to stop the pained sounds leaving her body – the roars that came from the once peaceful Dragon, now full of rage as it was settling in.

She knew it had her beat. There was nothing she could do. In all her years, all her fights both physical and magical, had she ever tried to fight something of this magnitude. How did the Imp do it… well he wasn't the Imp anymore. She could feel it in her chest as it clouded over her heart and was shredding any light that remained.

It hurt like hell and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on – she had tried to think of Mal… of Lily and her family but the evil had seen them in her mind – had twisted what images she had of them and instead of love and happiness, it was hate… blood… anger and pain.

She could feel the magic pick up, knowing it would soon be over she knelt as close to the ground as possible. The magic was boiling inside of her, it would blow and the rest was still around. If there was one last thought that was her own she ever had, it was to at least protect them from the backlash.

Soon everything around her exploded in a series of bangs… lights, powerful magic and then… nothing.

Robin, Belle, Hook and the others could only stare in complete silence and other turbulent emotions as the once looming cloud no longer hovered in front of them – taking the darkness and Regina with it. The air around them grew warmer again as the lights flickered on leaving the street as normal as it was when they first came by.

The only thing – the one thing that was left behind to remind them of the horrific scene that taken place – was the dagger on the floor, it had clattered to the ground no sooner as the cloud caved in. No one said a word after that to stunned to move.

But it was Robin that did so first. He made the first step and ran to where the blade lay, he scooped it up and looked down at the wicked knife – bile rising in his throat as he read the name that appeared on it, no longer did it say Rumpelstiltskin it now said the name of his closest friend.

He held it to his chest feeling the pain race through him. She was gone and to where he had no idea. What he did know though, was that he had failed in keeping her safe. She was his best friend and he had failed.

"Robin."

He turned to see Emma a few steps away from him, her own face a picture of sadness as they tried to take in what had just happened. They said nothing for a few seconds before her eyes lowered to the dagger in his hands.

"I think it might be best if I look after that" He lifted his head to look at her, as she stretched out her as he didn't move.

"Robin." He then shook his head. "No,"

"What." He shook his head again more firmly before placing it in the inside of his jacket. "Come on Robin, I know she was your friend but think about this."

He narrowed his eyes at her before replying. "I' am thinking about this Miss White. And there is only one person who deserves the task of looking after this more than any of us."

He stopped speaking knowing his words would find truth as she looked at him in silence but nodded.

Maleficent could hear the muffled noises of people speaking as she slowly came to, she opened her eyes only to close them at the light before trying again slowly as she blinked and looked around. She was lying on the sofa and she tried to remember why, until it hit her and she shot up.

"Regina."

"Mom!"

She looked to find Lily making her way over quickly followed by the older woman as she sat by her and looked at her face. "Are you ok..."

"Where's Regina."

She asked looking to Zelena who shook her head. She had tried ringing her sister but it went straight to voicemail only to try again and this time not even getting a dial tone. It had scared her more when she tried Robin and got the same.

"I don't know… I tried to ring them but no one was answering." That didn't sit well with the blond who swung her legs off the side and tried to stand, only to get pushed down by the brunette who towered above her.

"Lily," She stared at her warningly as the younger woman shook her head. "No – I don't know what happened to you, you just screamed so suddenly and then passed out. I was scared and I'm not letting you move until I know your better."

The blonde tried to look angry again. Tried to give her another warning glare but failed on seeing the frightened look. She closed her eyes as her own fears increased and she nodded.

"Alright." Before she turned to the other woman. "Please go and find her," Zelena nodded and made to move to the door, leaving them alone as Lily sat by her and took her hand.

"You scared me." She let her head rest on her shoulder as Mal stroked her hair. "I'm sorry my dear… I'm sorry."

Just then Zelena came back. They both turned to her as she stopped just at the side of the door, Mal frowned at her roundabout actions.

"I thought you were—" She stopped when she saw she wasn't alone. Her eyes trained on Robin, as he entered the room. The man looked solemn as he stood next to the red head. Their eyes met as the blonde started shaking her head.

"No… No Robin, tell me she's not." Lily looked between one to the other, as the blonde's tears increased her own panic and she looked to the archer. He shook his head earnestly knowing her train of thought and did his best to quash it down, Regina wasn't dead that much he knew.

"No, milady, Regina isn't dead." Before he could say another word he felt his back collide with the wall as he looked to find the angry eyes of Maleficent boring into his as she pinned him to the side.

"Then where is she."

He struggled for a few seconds until a hand on her arm saw him released. Zelena knew she had to be the reasonable one though she too was anxious to know what happened to her sister as she held the arm and looked to the outlaw to carry on.

He smiled at her gratefully as he stood tall and breathed in deeply before reaching into his jacket and with a heavy heart, began to pull out the blade.

"There was an issue with the Rumpelstiltskin."

"The dark one." He looked to her as he nodded. "Yes, the dark one. We didn't know – we had only just come back from the cabin you see—"

"JUST… tell us, outlaw." He licked his dry lips and nodded again as he removed the blade from his inside pocket. He held it in his hands just as a sob had him looking up.

"She didn't fight him did she? Oh god you said she wasn't dead." He shook his head again in a bid to calm her down. He knew she must have been thinking the worst and so stepped closer.

"No – she didn't fight him.. We didn't see him. He's dying, but on his own." That had them all looking at him. "What do you mean."

It was Zelena who spoke this time. She had been silent the whole time as she took in the blade in his hands. She knew the Imp would never have let it leave his sight much less hands without a very good reason – she knew he was a skilled thief but not as good as to steal from him.

"How did you come by his dagger, thief." She asked looking at him that had them turning back as they waited for his answer. He knew he had to tell them but he found it hard to speak knowing it was going to destroy them.

"Robin."

"That's because it's no longer his to speak of, milady." That had the red head standing straighter as she regarded him. "Then whose is it."

She could feel her heart racing as the sinking feeling was dawning on her, he met her eyes with sadness and turned the dagger over just as the blonde's world collapsed around her.

A loud cry ripped from her throat as they all stood in shock at the name of the blade. In the shining of the light the words as cold as the metal they were engraved to stood firm and mocking.

 _ **Regina**_

the blonde shook her head unwilling to accept the truth as Zelena simply stood there looking like someone had punched her, Lily was silent as she didn't know what was going on but tried to hold her Mother the best she could who was sobbing as she looked at the name once more.

"I thought it best if I gave it to you," She lifted her head to look at him. The pain evident as he shakily stepped forwards "Emma wanted to hold it but I knew that it belonged to you if no one else." She said nothing as he held it out. She stared at the lump of metal as it called to her.

It mocked her… jeered that it was bound to her love that was now under its control as she shuddered in revulsion. But she knew that he was right. Regina would have wanted her to keep it safe and knowing just how many people would be after the chance to have the dark one at their disposal, knew that it was her duty.

So nodding, she slowly accepted the horrid blade. Taking hold of the hilt as it sent a shock down her spine. Like it knew her connection to its new master and slave. She held it in front of her, looking at the name etched to its side as her eyes welled up again.

After a moment of silence from everyone save the broken sobs coming from the blonde. Zelena stepped closer to him, fixing him with her piercing gaze.

"Tell us everything you know about the night archer, and don't leave a single thing out."

In the end he had to call Belle who knew a lot more about what had taken place then he. As the librarian entered the house and feeling the desolate vibe all around. She did her best to smile but it fell short at the red head, who merely looked at her like she was two steps away from ripping her apart.

"Sit."

The brunette did so without any word of protest. She looked to find the blonde and her daughter who was comforting her at the side. Her face fell into sadness at the look of complete devastation they seemed to be in, until a hand had her turning to see the other woman standing above her.

She took in the sight of the ice blue eyes – so arctic in their gaze she shuddered as a ripple of coldness went through her body. Zelena didn't seem to care about the younger woman's discomfort as she smiled, all her teeth on show letting the librarian know that she had just entered a predators den.

"Now you have the chance to tell us what happened this night… and please, like Robin, _don't_ leave a single thing out."

So like the man at her side there for support. She began to tell them the tale – about how Rumple was, and still is, dying. How he sought help and after getting the instruction needed, he used the hat that had contained the Chernobog – something Zelena still hated after nearly being scalped by the dam thing – he used it along with the dagger to try removing the curse on him.

She finished by trying to tell them they had looked for Regina once it had gone. When everything was back to normal they had searched around for the missing woman but came up empty – she wasn't anywhere in town.

The news didn't help matters as Mal sat silently throughout. Her heart torn in two as she could no longer feel Regina, it was like she had completely vanished as Belle said. Only this time from her soul as well. Lily tried her best to comfort the heartbroken woman, keeping her close to her as she to reeled at the loss of her other Mother.

"So what are you saying? That the darkness _rejected_ Miss White… it actually spat out the saviour?" There was confusion in Zelena's tone as well as a small hint of amusement as Belle nodded.

"She tried to help… she was willing to sacrifice herself for Regina… it almost worked to, it was moving from Regina to Emma. But then it changed its mind"

Once again the other woman was confused. "… It changed its mind. What? Can this thing think for itself or something?" The brunette nodded quickly. This she had done research on as she went to explain.

"Before all of this… before the first dark one ever existed." She winced at the broken noise at her side before gently carrying on.

"The sorcerer and the darkness fought… he was trying to stop it before it could go on to destroy realms. He did, but the only way he beat it was to contain it… by tethering it to another life form… one who could be controlled by means of the dagger."

"So this… evil is sentient is that what you're saying." She nodded again. "No matter what form it takes – if it can think for itself then it's alive and very much sentient."

Once more did the red head fall silent in her thinking… it was another few minutes before she spoke. "So… it chose not to pick Emma over Regina."

Another nod.

"Why?" Belle had been thinking about this, she hadn't actually ever seen it before much less ever know it to change its mind about someone… but she was smart, she had been thinking since the moment it happened and had one theory.

"It could be… "She began gaining the woman's attention again. "That… it had sensed something that it liked about Regina that obviously wasn't in Emma. That she had a trait or had done something to make it choose her over the saviour of all people."

She trailed off at the look she was getting. Shrinking back slightly she moved closer to Robin as Zelena exploded. "I may not have known Regina all that long. But I can sure as hell tell you she is _nothing_ like your son of a bitch husband. He may have been as despicable and desperate enough to take on something as fowl as that, but she would never… ever, be in the same league as that coward."

As she ranted something in the back of the broken woman's mind was telling her, underneath the pain and the fog that had clouded her head, a small secret – one that they had been keeping since the moment it happened was pushing its way through.

She bit her lip to stop the sob that was threatening to escape. Could that possibly have something to do with it? It was omniscient to others feelings after all, it was likely that it had discovered her dark act and decided that she was like Rumple after all – him and the rest that had come before him.

She hated to think it… she knew with all her heart and soul that Regina wasn't like them. But the fact was that it had taken her instead of the saviour… it had picked her over an abundance of light magic and she knew it had to come out.

"Yes she might have killed but I can assure you that it has only ever been one person… I've killed more than she has—"

"It wasn't."

They all spun around to face the blonde who had spoken for the first time since Robin had come. She lifted herself slowly from her daughters shoulder as Lily held on to her side.

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head to see them all staring and closed her eyes in defeat. For so long they had kept it in the dark, buried underneath the depths of the caves… no one but them knew – save for Ursula and Cruella, but it was hidden nonetheless.

With a sigh and silent plea that Regina would forgive her, she opened her eyes and spoke. "Cora wasn't the only person she killed. In fact I'd say she might have been the catalyst that started her small spree."

Everyone was silent as they heard her news. Zelena looked at the blonde, shock on her face as she turned to face her fully. "Do tell."

With a quiet voice that bellied the normally powerful woman. She told them all about when she returned home. After they had both gone back to their respective realms, she had been regretful and lost for a while but then the foreigners came. They had heard about the land full of beasts, simply waiting to be conquered and the land to be claimed for their own.

She had noticed them on the third day, when she was informed of their anchoring at the bank of the sea. They had also been making their way as they explored, getting closer to their home – much like their predecessors before them, only this time they had information to help them get further.

At first she had thought about moving them to a new home… if they thought the Dragons gone then maybe they would have thought their trip for nought and return back home. But then the deaths came – these people were more ruthless then the last and during the night, when they had retired to sleep, they had gotten closer than realized and had killed the weakest ones.

Picking their bodies clean and took back to the ship. Everything that could be sold or used was gone – tusks, parts of the hides.. Claw's and teeth all of them ripped from their still warm bodies. All in all an entire family had been murdered for their greed and it angered them like nothing before.

There was no peaceful solution… no trying to talk with them or swaying them to leave on their own… just absolution.

In the end she had blown their ships from the water – with some still inside. What was later revealed was that there had been families on board… like the people who had taken the fangs and claws – they had also hoped to settle upon the new land and make it their own.

Not when she had finished. The ships she hadn't firebombed into cinder, she had ripped apart from the middle and watched as those trapped inside screamed before they sank to the cold waters below, those that had escaped she either torn apart or turned to ash as soon as their feet hit the land.

Belle nearly threw up a she heard the gruesome tale of how Regina had allowed the masses at her side to terrorize the travellers – how she allowed them to toy with them like frightened rats before being viciously tortured and mutilated as the reptiles playthings, before their bodies were destroyed

Lily could only listen in horror. For all her life she had always assumed that her other Mother was the passive one – the calm and gentle one.. Not once had she ever seen her so much as bat the tentacles of her aunt when she annoyed her for fun.

But to hear this, it was like a side to her she had never known. It was like a completely different person she knew and she was sickened to hear it, Zelena had been silent as well. Not for the disgust that she felt – far from it, once again she felt anger and shame at herself.

If she had simple just gone to Wonderland herself, took care of the older woman before going to find her sister. None of this would have happened. She turned her, if Mal was telling the truth and when it came to Regina she always did – she had turned her once gentle and kind sister into a killer.

Much like Belle, Robin too was shocked… sickened and speechless at the tale. Regina had always seemed to calm, so fun loving and easy going. How could this be the same woman that had joined him in the stealing of garden gnomes for fun.

She stopped on seeing their reactions and closed her eyes again knowing it was only going to get worse. "That was before we met…"

She lifted her gaze to meet theirs and prayed they didn't think badly of her after this. "When she came back to the enchanted forest with me… when we decided we wanted to try and extend our family."

She turned to Lily who had been gripping her hand at the revelation and smiled sadly. "You were so precious to us… so cute and so loved that we would have done anything to keep you safe."

Despite the news Lily couldn't help but smile, she knew they loved her and she loved them just as much. Mal licked her lips and carried on.

"But then something happened. Remember when I said we for a few minutes lost you that one time." She asked the younger woman who nodded. They had made a joke of it saying that she had wandered off and had given them the run around, she laughed thinking it just another baby tale.

"That never happened, did it?" She said quietly on seeing the look on her Mom's face. The blonde smiled again her eyes watery, as she nodded.

"Yes – that happened my dear – that did happen… just not the way we told it." She inhaled deeply and began to tell them the real truth.

"They came with the intentions of trying to take you, for what we had no idea, and they would have succeeded to… they had a weapon on their side that stopped my attacks and managed to get to the exit before I could block them in, if it weren't for Regina coming back off hunting then they would have gotten away with you."

She reached up and placed a hand on the other woman's cheek. "She did what she did to protect you, the fact that it was them made it all the more maddening. She couldn't let them get away with what they attempted and thought just because they had status it afforded them safety."

On hearing the words, Belle's stomach grew uneasy as she thought about what she had said and how she had said it. "Who did she kill?"

Mal was silent for a moment, seemingly choking on her words, it was like she was struggling to reveal that last big secret. It wasn't until the hand around hers squeezed gently did she find the courage to speak.

"She killed Queen Snow and her prince."

She finished to silence as she gave up the last dark secret they had kept from them all. It was no hidden fact that the two royals had been held high to the gate of their kingdom. But the real truth of the extent of which they had been found was too much to ever say, they had wanted them all to remember the fair Queen and her charming King as they were and not how they looked in death.

None of them had ever found who had killed them as it was so unreal that anybody had managed to get so close to do real harm. A lot of their close guard had come under suspicion and a few even executed. But now they knew the real killer, it made so much more sense.

It also now made sense as to why the darkness picked Regina over Emma. The saviour was many things but a cold blood murderer wasn't one of them.

"You do realize the position this puts us in." Bella spoke up as they looked at her, she faced them her face hard as she carried on.

"The fact that you've told us this on the back of Emma trying to save her… even going as far as damming herself to try, all the while it's been Regina that's been the reason she's an orphan."

The blonde nodded lightly. She did know… but she never thought it would come out. Not like this and not when everything was so messed up, it had never before bothered her about the fact she had been speaking to the younger woman whilst knowing and was even complicit in her parent's death.

In the end there was nothing more to say. Robin and Belle left – both had promised not to say anything though for the librarian it was with reluctance as they moved down the path. Once they had gone it left the other three – two still trying to come to terms with the fact that the person they knew – and what they had heard, was two very different opposites but one and the same ultimately.

Maleficent stood in the middle waiting – hoping one of them would speak. When they did it was Zelena, as the other woman moved to the door, she opened it and stood in the middle, her own head filled with thoughts that were giving her a headache. She looked over her shoulder and offered them a half smile.

"I'll be back in the morning, I just need to… need to be alone right now." Before shutting the door behind her, once alone the blonde lowered her head in defeat. She knew now they thought bad of her – Zelena might not as much but the rest did, if they did tell Emma despite what they had promised then it would turn them against her and most likely them for association.

She heard Lily move at the side as she too moved to the stairs. She needed time alone and to think as her foot reached the first step.

"You don't hate her as well," She paused and looked back to the tired looking woman. None of them spoke as she waited. Finally after thinking about her question, she did.

"I don't hate her… I could never hate her despite what she has done. She's my Mother, and you do all you can to protect family. It's just a little hard to hear about that side I never knew…. I just need to get my head around it."

She went to move up a step but stopped and looked back again. "I don't hate her and I don't blame you for keeping it hidden. I love you both."

The blonde smiled at that, thankful she didn't hate either of them as she moved up to the next level. She stood in the hallway feeling just as empty as it was and knew that she couldn't stay downstairs any longer, so pulling her magic she let it take her to their room as she collapsed onto the bed and let the night crash down on her.

She crawled her way up to the top next to their pillows and grabbed the one at her side as she curled up, holding it tight to her as she closed her eyes. The overpowering scent of apples and vanilla invaded her senses as she pictured the other woman at her side, as tears leaked from her eyes and she allowed them to fall faster as before long she was sobbing once more still holding the pillow for dear life.

 _ **Three months later**_

Life for Maleficent held no meaning anymore. Over time the once shocking news the rest had found out on suddenly seeing the once dark one no longer dark, and then finding out just who had been unfortunate enough to have stood in its path came out, they had pitied her.

There were still some that thought her a villain and so kept their distance. But still gave her looks that boarded sorrow and caution that she might snap. They were right, she was sick of the looks – they had happened the first two days when Lily had urged her to get out the house.

She was content to spend the rest of her life in their bed. It was the one place that held the most of Regina and she didn't want to leave. But the younger woman had coaxed her after so long and so she made the effort to move. If they showed that yes, they may have lost someone but they were still strong, and proving that to them would stop them talking.

She didn't want to be strong, she wanted to sink into their bed and never get up, she wanted her love back and each day she opened her eyes was another day in hell. Truthfully she never wanted to wake up. It was the only place she saw the raven haired woman.

Of course she had tried the dagger, she had tried calling for her like so many times before. She summoned the woman and waited, only to throw it at the wall in anger when she failed to show. So when she saw everyone turn to look at them when entering the small diner, she immediately turned back around and returned home.

That was the last time she left the mansion. She hid herself away and chose to spend her time in seclusion. She knew what she was doing was selfish – she wasn't the only one who had lost their love – Lily lost her Mother and Zelena lost a sister.

But they had people to help. Lily had Ruby, Belle and indeed even the saviour – who continued to be oblivious despite the Belle's reservations. Zelena even… she had made a few friends and had them to help her with the pain, spending her time with Robin and his merry men.

She had tried to help the blonde. The first week she had gone around every day and stayed with her as they fought to cope with the loss. But she didn't want it.

None of them knew the harrowing pain that was lodged in her chest. Every beat of her heart seemed to spread the agony around her body, filling it with endless sorrow. In the end they had given up, even Lily had stopped coming to her door each morning. The only time they saw each other was when she came to make sure she ate.

She barely even did that. What was the point in trying to live when body was empty. It might sustain it but it would never again feel joy… know that love – the soul that had kept her body going was gone. Ripped away when Regina was.

It hurt and she let it. She wanted to feel the sheer and raw emotion as it tore through her body, she wanted to fall off the edge and into that sea of torment that had been there in the nightmares.

Her never ending depression seemed to spread. Soon Lily, tired and hurt at not having any of her Mothers around, began to snap at those around her. She seemed to take a particular joy in riling up the blonde sheriff, who had taken the bait and began to push back.

If she could be bothered then she would have stopped it. Put an end to her foolishness, but still she stayed in their bed. In the end it was Zelena who had to drag her back from fighting once more with the saviour. On getting back to the mansion she raged at the blonde for failing.

She shouted at her for being weak and sneered at the pathetic mess she had become. As was her nature she soon began to taunt the mistress of all evil, goading her into reacting back and finally went as low as to say that Regina would have even looked down at her in disgust for what she had become.

She found herself blown through the door at that, landing harshly on the floor at the other end. Lily looked horrified at the attack as the red head pushed herself to her elbows, far from attacking back she simply looked on at the furious blonde who had launched her from the room and told her to get a shower.

That was the end of her moping as she looked at the daughter she had been neglecting and knew she had to get better for her, but it was going to be hard.

Which was why she found herself one day late at night, when everyone had gone and left her alone – something she was grateful for, she decided to retire early for the night. As she had for the past three months she made her way up the stairs and into their large and too big a room.

She changed as she did every night. Performing her routine methodically until she slid under the covers. Flicking off the light she couldn't close her eyes though and took to staring at the ceiling, thinking in the silence until she got up again. Though they had been searching. They never or ever would give up the hope of finding her, they had made her place the dagger away and out of sight.

For safety and also the things that reminded her the most of the other woman. To keep from breaking down – she had been getting better, the pillow and the jacket Regina favoured above all else. She had done so and placed them in the back of the cupboard, but tonight she would give in.

She was alone and she was feeling particularly melancholy, she wanted to escape into the dreams that had kept her going for all this time as she pulled out the leather jacket and lifted it to her nose.

Breathing in the scent, it was like she was in the room with her as she moved back to the bed and shut the light off again. Keeping the jacket close she holds it to her chest and exhales – all he nights and the countless nights before the exhaustion weighs on her as does the loneliness and heartache.

She looks out at the moon as the silvery light floods through and sighs lowly before looking down at the black jacket. She knows it's pointless and nothing will come of it, but she brings it to her nose once more and mutters the name of her beloved into the silence.

"Regina."

She breathes in again as the silence bears down on her before the low sound of a raspy voice cut through the dark. "You called."

Eyes slowly opening, she doesn't move for a moment for fear that this was a dream. But if it was then shouldn't it be good? After all it was the first she had actually heard her voice and she didn't want to give that up.

It wasn't until a dip behind her told her that it wasn't a dream as a hand came to rest near her face, pulling back the strands of hair that had fallen loose.

"It's no dream my love."

Bolting upright, she turns quickly and gasps as the outline of body next to her tells her all she needs to know and soon she is in the arms of the one person she never thought she would see again as the tears slid down her cheeks. The room is filled with the sound of loud sobs as they cling to each other, with Regina soothing the blonde running her hand up and down her back.

"I'm here my love, I'm here."

Grasping hold, the blonde clings as tight as she can to the other woman. Moving as close as she can get, trying to ensure that this was real – that the one person she had been aching for was actually in front of her and not just another sleep deprived dream.

A kiss to the side of her neck had her choking out a louder cry as she finally realized that it wasn't a dream. "…You're here."

A small nod saw them lifting their heads as the light suddenly switched on as she took in the sight of what she had only imagined all those nights. Her mouth parted a little as her eyes greedily roamed the face she loved.

Soon a hand reached out and tentatively stroked the skin on her face. She never moved, allowing the blonde to run her hand around her face – her nose… cheeks… chin – up to her head and then finally ghosting them over her eyes as she pushed herself closer and their lips met.

All at once the gaping wound in her soul, the aching and hollow shell that was her body, grew hotter with the feel of magic as it coursed its way through her system – healing everything that had hurt so deeply, she moaned and clutched Regina tighter, holding her head tight in her hands as they explored what they had lost for what felt like an eternity.

All too soon it wasn't enough and so breaking the kiss, she pushed the blanket down and threw her leg over the smaller woman's lap, straddling her thighs as she brought their mouths together again. Breasts pushed up as Regina pulled her closer and held her hips with strong hands, running them around her waist making the blonde shiver.

"I… thought… I… had… lost… you," She mumbled between frantic kisses as she felt a nod in reply. A small moan came from Regina's throat as Mal tugged on her hair sending a bolt of arousal through her stomach… she hadn't even been back for five minutes and already the other Dragon witch was desperate for her.

When the need for air became an emergency they broke apart, as the smaller woman rested her head against the blondes as they got their breath back.

"Where did you go?"

To that Regina had no answer because she didn't know herself. On blacking out due to crescendo of magic that had literally battered her from all sides, she woke to find herself in a room. Only it wasn't a room like in the castle or even in the mansion, it was just a room.

Coloured in grey, it had no windows and as she looked around she saw a door, but it wouldn't open… of course it wouldn't, just her luck that it was stuck as she tried to call out – see if anyone could hear.

No one did.

And they didn't for three months.

When she realized that her stay was going to be permanent. She decided not to get angry about it – but go along with it, humour whoever it was that had put her here as she moved to sit on the bed in the corner.

She had lived for over a thousand's years – if there was one thing she knew it was patience… whoever it was had seriously underestimated her.

By the end of the week she was going out of her mind. Day in day out all she had to look at where the same four walls, she didn't know how as she had been studiously watching the door the first time it happened – but food would be put in the room at certain times.

She couldn't begin to know at what time as that concept seemed to go out the non-existent window the moment she arrived. It baffled her as to how as she had not once taken her eyes from the only exit in the room… yet somehow she had been constantly one upped each time.

She suspected a slight push of some sort on her mind, to make her think that the door had been closed the whole time. She felt her rage bubble at the thought of someone using magic on her and she tore apart what little there was in the room as a result. Only to find herself waking up the next day, with everything she had destroyed back to its original standing.

That was how it went for the duration of her incarceration. She would get angry and break things, in turn she would fall asleep and find everything how it was, repeating the circle once more.

It was only after the second month did she give up hope of ever getting out. Whoever had put her here must have forgotten about her and for all her power she could not get the door to budge. By the third month she was simply lying on her bed, despondent and oblivious to everything around her.

That was when the door opened.

At first she thought it a joke, that the person on the other side was waiting to shut it once she got close and so didn't bother to get up – after half an hour and the door stayed open, her curiosity was peaked and so she stood.

Making her way to the door she carefully pulled it back. She might have lost her powers here but she could still use her strength and so was preparing to fight, only to find the other side empty.

As was the hall she came out into. Doing a once over she saw that no one was coming to apprehend her, or try to stop her from leaving and so she did, without looking back she took off. She raced to the end of the hall where another door stood and as she barged through it, she found herself stumbling into the woods that surrounded the town.

She felt her magic flood through her body tenfold as soon as she left the corridor. It raced through her body, empowering every limb and nerve until she felt like she could rip the entire town apart with just a simple flick of her forefinger.

But that wasn't what she wanted. In spite of her captivity she wanted one thing only – to get back to her family, so letting the magic cloud her body. She left the woods and back to the house she had missed and the people inside she had ached for.

Mal listened to what had happened with a creased brow. She had never known what happened to those when they took the curse, but for all the ones that she had seen come and go, she never thought that they woke up in strange rooms for long amounts of time.

It was something she wold have to look into but at that moment she could care less about past dark ones, all she cared about was the one she was straddling, her dark one as she pressed their mouths together, her hands scrabbling to undo her shirt.

Regina seemed to have the same idea as a click of her fingers saw their clothes banished without a word or warning, snaked her arm around the lithe waist and pushed her fingers into the slickness that had built up, going as far as she could and rubbing along the ridges inside.

The blonde nearly screamed at the intrusion, as she fought to even her breathing, letting her head rest on the shoulder and giving her a small nod as soon hard thrusts forced whimpers to leave her throat, with her legs squeezing the lap underneath as she bit down into the tanned flesh in front of her.

Their reunion was fast and vicious as they sought to fill the empty parts of themselves once more. It was only after the fourth climax that was ripped from her did she allow her body to relax. She felt hands around her waist holding her against the naked flesh, she let her head rest on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of their coupling.

She inhaled the salt from her skin… along with the hinted smell of apples and vanilla…but also a metallic scent that could only have come from the blackness that now coursed through her body. All of them mingling as soon Regina felt wetness on her skin and lifted back to see the tears that now fell and slipped down her cheeks. Lifting her hands she wiped away the falling tears and pulled her in to her chest as she wrapped her arms around the other woman who had let her head fall on her shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you." She repeated, her voice cracking as she dug her nails into her skin. "I thought it had taken you for good and that… I wasn't there to help you."

She descended into sobs again. Allowing the pain she had let build escape her body as Regina did her best to soothe her, all the while keeping a close hold of the blonde who eventually lifts her head.

She looks deep into dark eyes – which were once already the deepest of brown boarding on black, now completely so it seemed. She could still see the whites surrounding, but it was the orbs that had turned into the inkwell she was seeing before her.

She tried desperately to see the difference. To see the changes in her beloved that told her this was the evil she had hated. She wanted to see the darkness that had taken a hold, but all she could see was Regina… the person that made her heart beat. How could she mad at her?

She might not have been able to see it, but she could feel it in the way of power. Regina reeked of it… surrounding her like a cloak of bitterness, it hummed like the purring's of an Alpha wildcat. Poised and ready to strike at anything given any moment. She closed her eyes and tried to feel anything that was what made Regina beforehand.

The light breezing of her magic – like a fresh wind, nice but forceful, she tried so hard to find it… but in her despair she realized she couldn't, all she could sense was the maliciousness of the curse as it revelled in its new and far more powerful host.

It was her Regina but at the same time wasn't. Her heart clenched at the harrowing fact as she did her best to not cry again. Clearly she didn't do a good enough job as once more she felt the smooth fingers wipe at her cheeks.

"I know I was gone. I tried my hardest to get back to you, and I have … there is no need to cry anymore." She placed a kiss on her head as Mal shook hers as she did.

"It's not that."

Dark eyes glittered with confusion as she watched the other woman. "Than what is it."

It took her a while to speak. The silence settling over them as Mal tried her best to find the right words. But it was hard, every time she looked at the woman in front of her, it was hard to say anything as it was as if she had never been taken over by a hideous curse.

"Mal,"

"You're the dark one." Again more silence as Regina eyed her for a moment. Pondering her words before nodding. "I' am but you realize it wasn't by choice."

She nodded and reached for her hands. Pulling them to her, "I know – I know and no matter what I'll still love you… it's just." She let her head fall slightly as she struggled with her words.

"But what."

"It's not you," She finally got out, lifting her head to meet the eyes of her love. "I can feel it inside you Regina. It's powerful… it's strong and it's ugly, I can feel it – like it's mocking because it knows how much I hate it."

She kept her eyes on the other woman's face as she tried to work out the myriad of emotions that cross it: Bewilderment… irritancy at failing to solve the issue… understanding when it does dawn on her… sadness and finally anger.

"So what, you don't want to be with me just because… I'm cursed?" Mal can hear the hardness in her voice, the underlying coldness and soon to be rage as she shakes her head.

"No."

"Then what" She's soon surprised when she finds herself pushed from her lap. Already she can feel the emptiness at her side as she watches Regina pace, her features a picture of fury.

"I can't believe this – you of all people, literally, I thought would have had more of an understanding. They still think you evil and you have the gall to…" She stops and breathes in harshly before shaking her head and carrying on.

"For months Maleficent – months I've been trying to get back… and this is what I've returned to," She stands in the middle of the silently sobbing woman, her face now a look of sadness as she breathes in again.

"Maybe I made a mistake."

That gets the blondes attention as she looks up, as she stares at the other woman in silence. "What do you mean?"

Looking back at her, her eyes red and puffy, the silvery tear tracks still on her cheeks … she's never been more beautiful contrary to what she might say and her words nearly choke her as she replies.

"Maybe me fighting to get back here wasn't what I should have been doing. Maybe… getting as far away as possible was the answer,"

Mal can only stare at her in silent horror as she begins to realize what she is saying. "You want to leave. " Her words cut Regina off, as low as they are they still are loud enough to hear and it pains how agonized they sound.

"It's clear you despise this curse. You said it yourself. And as much as I _wish_ it weren't… it's a part of me now. How long before you start to look at me whenever I do something morally wrong and hate me as well."

Shaking her head, the blonde struggles to stand, she couldn't be more wrong and goes to take a step closer but stops on seeing her retreat. The pain in her eyes forces Regina to close hers as she hears another choked whimper.

"It's not like that... I could never hate you, no matter what you do."

"Then please tell me, what is it I'm trying to understand." She finishes to silence as they look at each other, once it becomes clear that she isn't going to speak she looks down, a small scoff deprecation leaving her as she nods.

"Never mind, I think I do." And turns to leave, Mal watches her go, her heart racing as she gets closer to the door. She couldn't let her go, she knew she wouldn't be able to cope if she left and disappeared once more, just as she gets to the door, the blonde opens her mouth as three words leave her lips.

"It's my fault."

Stopping in the middle, hands on the frame Regina turns her head just the slightest as she waits for her to carry on. "It's my fault."

Turning she looks back at the heartbroken blonde and fights the urge to comfort her. "What do you mean?"

Looking away so she can clear her face the best she can of her tears. Mal moves back to the bed and sits down. "It's my fault… if I hadn't of brought you back from the North… from your home. None of this would have happened."

Confused Regina stays silent as she observes the forlorn woman as she paused to get her bearings and continue. "I won't regret meeting you. That I never can, but what I' am sorry for is that if you hadn't of followed me back… if I hadn't of pushed you into making that choice, none of that which followed would never have happened."

Taking a step back into the room. She still is silent but now ponders on her words. "If it weren't for me then Snow and Charming would never have gotten as far as they did, if I had just been more forceful then they wouldn't have made it outside… I lost our child because of my inability to trap them and for that you dammed yourself in teaching them a lesson."

She was closer now, back in the middle, back near her love but still not moving to console her. "If I had been more careful then you wouldn't have had to attack Rumple like you did. If I had just been the person they all once feared then you wouldn't have had to correct my failings"

She tried to hold back to sobs again. She needed to stop crying. "You were the most purest person I knew Regina. You were so… good and kind, it made me amazed that someone such as you could have ever fallen for a person like me… I killed, I maimed and tortured… I did that and more and enjoyed it."

She lifted her head to meet dark eyes. "I'm the one with the black heart… it was me that inspired to be more like you… you taught me to be better and for that I will always love you. Which I why it's my fault it went after you, everything I touch I ruin… I'm so sorry."

She broke down after that. Her body shaking as she lowered her head to her knees. This time Regina did move, she made her way and fell to her knees in front of the crying woman and gently pushing her, she managed to get her to lift her head.

"Do not for a second think this your fault." She had to hold her hair back from where it fell as she tipped her chin lightly so their eyes met.

"All of what I did… down to the last broken bone. I did because I wanted to, I made a promise to protect my family, and for time that might have been by way of subtle persuasion and others way that didn't involve killing. But then you came into my life."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up impossibly at the memory of how they first interacted. "You may think that I made you a better person but it was you that taught me the real world. You were so well travelled and so smart, I couldn't help but have already been in love with you,"

She moved now so she closer to her, hands now on the blonde lap. "I knew who you were and the stories that came with your name. I knew you had enemies that weren't simply just other Dragon's and had fought in battles not simply over territory, it may have scared me at first but all of that went away because I loved you so."

She reached out and held her cheek. "The day we extended our family was the day I had to change my morals… I knew that the forest was vastly different than the North which meant I couldn't be that peaceful… if not naïve woman who merely had her reptile family for company, I changed because I knew I had to."

Her other hand came up to cup her cheek as their eyes never wavered from each other's. "I'll admit that I had hoped it wouldn't be for some time before I had to test those new principles. But there was far too much danger to be allowed respite. To many people who had agenda's and greed and… whatever I felt had to go, just like they did."

She inhaled evenly keeping her eyes firmly on the blonde. "I killed people… not because I enjoyed it… not because it was a new experience or even part of my new beliefs. I did so because I had made that promise to protect my family no matter what. Blissful ignorance wouldn't have gotten very far in terms of them coming back and trying again, only absolute justice would have."

"You didn't darken my heart. If anything I did that when I went to Wonderland and killed my Mother, I chose to go on my own and I chose to end her life… all of this before you, and then those travellers… when they arrived and dared slay my family for their own purposes, it just showed me how humans only care for themselves, I killed them because if I hadn't then they wouldn't have stopped."

She paused for another breath again as hands gently came to rest on her arms, rubbing them lightly. "So don't blame yourself for my own deeds by thinking you're a disease that sucks whatever goodness out of things… never think yourself unwilling or underserving of love because you are Mal, you have mine and you have Lilies who adores you."

She moved closer and breathed in her scent, just as Mal leant her head against hers. "I love you, and it hurts to think you regret everything that's happened… everything that we've gone through, because of this."

A small noise of protest left the other woman who began shaking her head. "I never said did, Regina. I only hate that the fact that it thought you a worthy replacement… that you were anything like the bastard, you are not and never will be."

Despite the coldness that had come with the loathed curse. Her words had created warmth that no amount of evil could ever suck the good from. As she felt it spread across her chest making it throb with both pleasure and discomfort, as the dark squirmed at the positive emotion.

"I would rather be a home to this parasite and walk through endless shadows… willingly, then be in the light. If it meant I had you by my side." She lowered a hand and used it to take hold of the blonde's

"I know this won't be easy, even now I can hear it slithering along saying things to me. It'll take time… but I know that I can beat it, all I ask, is that you're there beside me … because I don't think I can do it alone."

The room was silent for a moment as she waited for her response. A few minutes went by and she was starting to think it might have been too much to ask when the bed creaked and soon she found the blonde kneeling at her side.

Her face does nothing to give away what she's feeling but inside Regina can sense nothing that indicates anything bad as she hesitantly lifts her head to look at her, soon both hands are being held tightly as Mal stares down at them, before looking back to her and replying.

"This whole town may or may not still think I'm a villain. Even after all this time – but if that is what it takes to ensure that you never leave me once again. Then I will be the worst enemy they have ever seen, I've already stained my soul by the actions of my past, and if it mean's helping you so be it I would do it all again."

She reached out and held her face. "You have me… now and until the end."

As if a weight had been lifted from her Regina smiled gratefully and pulled her in for a hug. It wasn't the torrential thunderstorm as that would never leave, but for now she felt she could breathe a little easier. She could feel the small touches and kisses being pressed to her neck and buried herself deeper into her arms.

"Lily and Zelena won't believe your back." After the emotional reunion they both had felt to tired and drained to do much else, so they both decided to go back to bed. For the first time in three months the blonde felt more like herself and closed her eyes at the feel of Regina behind her, as arms slid around her waist with a kiss pressed to her shoulder.

"They haven't stopped searching since the day you vanished… both have I think exhausted all magical means and even Belle who helped them."

The low chuckle had her heart jumping before she sighed and settled back into the warm body, feeling the tiredness creep up on her as she closed her eyes.

They knew it was only the start of a long and arduous battle that at times Regina would struggle to win. Their life's had been changed and it might not have been for the better, both knew that as long as they had each other and their family, they would be able to overcome the challenges.

No matter how lost she might have felt. She knew that she would always be able to find her way as she pulled the other woman closer to as they let sleep claim them both

Her heart, her soul.

Her light in the dark.


End file.
